MinYoon Oneshoot and Drabble
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dan oneshoot MinYoon Couple, Jimin x Yoongi , Seme!Jimin Uke!Yoongi / GS, Non-GS.
1. studio

Oneshoot and drabble collection : Studio

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

BTS

.

.

.  
.

Jimin menghampiri Jin yang sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan camilan untuk Jungkook dan juga Taehyung,

"Hyung, apa namjoon hyung bilang kapan mereka akan pulang?" tanya Jimin. Jin menghampiri Jimin sambil memberikan semangkuk cookies dan menggeleng

"Tidak. Mungkin mereka tidak akan pulang. Namjoon bilang mereka ber tiga harus rapat dengan Bang pd-nim." kata Jin. Jimin terdiam sambil memakan cookies yang di berikan Jin

"Memangnya Yoongi tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Jin sambil memindahkan popcorn ke mangkyk yang lebih besar.

"Ani hyung. Sejak semalam Yoongi hyung tidak menghubungiku. Handphonenya juga tidak aktif" kata Jimin. Jin menatap Jimin kasihan

"Tadi Namjoon bilang, yoongi mungkin akan berada seharian fi studio. Karena hanya hobbie dan namjoon yang akan bertemu bang pd-nim". Kata Jin

"Kalau begitu kenapa Yoongi hyung tidak pulang sjaa kalau tidak ikut rapat" kata Jimin

"Lagu Yoongi belum selesai. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Yoongi itu" kata Jin. Jimin mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum sesaat.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu jangan tunggu aku pulang" kata Jimin lalu segera ke kamarnya dan mengambil handphone dompet juga jaketnya.

.

.

.

.  
.

Jimin masuk ke dalam studio Yoongi tanpa mengetuk pintu

"Yoongi hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi hanya menyahut seadanya dan fokus kepada lagunya. Jimin meletakkan bungkusan berisi makanan di atas meja di dekat sofa di studio Yoongi

"Hyung sudah makan?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi hanya bergumam.

"Hyung... ayo makan dulu" kata Jimin. Yoongi hanya memvalas seadanya lagi. Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya. Lalu mengambil bento yang tadi dia taruh di meja, membukanya lalu menyendokkam beberapa nasi dengan chicken katsu yang dia pesan. Lalu mengarahkannya kepada mulut Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam sebentar dan membuka mulutnya lalu memakan suapan dari Jimin. Jimin tersenyum senang. Lalu selama beberapa daat kegiatam itu berulang lagi.

.

.

"Hyung, masih lama ya?" kata Jimin. Yoongi hanya bergumam kembali.

"Hyunggggggg" kata Jimin lagi

"Apasih Jimin. Sana pulang saja kalau mengganggu" kata Yoongi. Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang" kata Jimin. Tapi Yoongi hanya diam tidak perduli.  
Jimin hanya memandangi Yoongi yang sibuk. Lama lama Yoongi risih juga dipandangi Jimin.

"Pulang saja sana bocah" kata Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng. Yoongi melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya Jimin juga terus mempeehatikan Yoongi

"Kenapa kau suka disini sih Jimin-ah" kata Yoongi kesal. Jimin kembali mencenikkan bibirnya

"Disini kan enak hyung. Hyung suka menyendiri disini lalu aku akan disini menemani hyung kan kita jadi punya waktu berduaan" kata Jimin. Yoongi memerah. Jimin tertawa geli melihatnya

"Yak yak kenapa kau tertawa!" Seru Yoongi

"Haha tidak apa apa hyung haha" kata Jimin lagi. Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jimin berhenti tertawa dan menyolek dagu Yoongi

"Hyung marah eoh?" Kata Jimin.

"Diamlah" kata Yoongi. Jimin terdiam dan Yoongi kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tiba tiba Yoongi menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Jimin-ah" kata Yoongi sambil menoleh pada Jimin. Jimin menyahut sambil tetap melihat Yoongi

"Tidak jadi" kata Yoongi sambil kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung ada apa?" Kata Jimin. Yoongi hanya mengabaikan Jimin. Jimin memegang bahu Yoongi dan membalikkan badan Yoongi menghadapnya.

"Aniyaa. Chim sanaa ah pulang daja ke dorm aku sibuk" kata Yoongi. Jimin mendengus.

"Aniya hyung. Kan sudah aku bilang kalau aku lebih suka di studiomu" kata Jimin

"Tapi aku tidak suka" kata Yoongi

"Ah wae? Kan sudah lama kita tidak berduaan hyung. Kan kita bisa~" Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan mengusap usap perut Yoongi.

"Jimin!" jerit Yoongi dengan muka merah.

"Hmm? Wae hyung? Kita sudah lama kan tidak melakukan itu" bisik Jimin sambil meniup kecil telinga Yoongi.

"Jimin stop" kata Yoongi. Tapi Jimin mengabaikan Yoongi dan terus menggoda Yoongi.

.

.  
..

..

.  
End

Hallo? Gantungkah ceritanya? Haha.. ga kuat buat lanjutinnyaaaa... naik rated kan bahaya haha..  
Cinta banget sama couple ini sumpah haha, sayang banget moment mereka tuh jarang banget di youtube

Adakah yang pernah baca cerita ini? Ini pernah aku update di wattpadku ^^

Ok. Ditunggu ya oneshoot MINYOON selanjutnya ^^ hehe. gomapta


	2. Rindu

MinYoon oneshoot fanfiction collection

Chapter 2 : Rindu

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah lesu. Karena kakaknya, Park Jinhwan yang seenaknya tidak masuk ke kantor dan tiba tiba melarikan diri dengan istri cantiknya, Kim Minji, Jimin jadi kena imbas masalah yang kakaknya buat. Bukan, bukan karena kakaknya ada masalah dan main pergi saja tapi kakaknya itu memang suka seenaknya. Dan karena sifat seenaknya itu, Jimin selalu jadi tumbal. Dua mibggu yang lalu Jimin baru saja kembali dari Brazil untuk pembangunan hotel disana. Saat tiba di Korea bukannya kembali ke apartemennya atau ke rumah keluarganya, Jimin malah harus ke kantor karena kakaknya meneleponnya. Dan sialnya setelah sampai di kantor Jimin harus mengurus pekerjaan kakaknya yang di tinggalkan begitu saja karena pesawat kakaknya baru saja lepas landas meninggalkan Jimin dengan setumpuk pekerjaan untuk jalan jalan dengan istri tercintanya. Jimin hanya memaki kakak tercintanya selama mengerjakan tugas tugas kakaknya. Jimin kan juga mau istirahat sama jalan jalan. Bukannya sampai di Korea malah disuruh mempelajari materi untuk presentasi di jeju besoknya dan mengurus tugas tugas kakaknya di jeju selama seminggu. Dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya di Seoul selama seminggu full karena kakaknya.

Jimin kesel. Kan dia juga mau ketemu Yoongi. Kekasihnya yang manis semanis gula. Jimin terakhir bertemu Yoongi itu tiga hari sebelum berangkat ke Brazil. Dan mereka menghabiskan malam bersama dengan pasangan Namjoon dan Jin di rumah pasangan NamJin. Lalu besoknya mereka hanya bersama hingga jam makan siang berakhir dan tidak bertemu hingga hari ini. Yoongi itu komposer sama seperti Namjoon. Tapi Namjoon itu pintar jadi komposer itu hanya sidejob nya saja. Pekerjaan sebenarnya itu CEO perusahaan Pariwisata yang juga bekerjasama dengan Jimin. Jimin mendengus mengingat Yoongi. Yoongi pasti sibuk sekali selama sebulan ini dia tidak menghubungi Jimin sama sekali. Ya jimin tau sih kalau kekasihnya itu tsundere dan punya gengsi selangit. Tapi masa tidak rindu sih dengan Jimin.

Jimin memasuki kamarnya setelah mengambil air es dan cookies buatan Jin yang diberikan lewat Namjoon 3 hari yang lalu saat mereka sedang rapat. Jimin tersentak melihat sesosok tubuh kecil berbaring di ranjangnya dengan memeluk selimut Jimin. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya. Jimin melangkah mendekati sosok yang tiduran di ranjangnya. Lalu jimin menaruh air serta cookiesnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya smabil memandang dengan senyum senang orang yang tidur di ranjangnya. Itu Yoongi. Kekasihnya yang imut imut yang manis seperti gula yamg dia rindukan selama sebulan lebih ini. Jimin mengusap pucuk kepala Yoongi pelan. Tersenyum merasakan halusnya rambut Yoongi di tangannya. Yoongi yang memang belum tidur terlalu pulas membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan elusan di pucuk kepalanya. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi. Yoongi memberengut lucu di mata Jimin.

"Masih ingat pulang" kata Yoongi datar. Jim tersenyum mendengar kata kata Yoongi. Yoongi itu sebenarnya rindu dengan Jimin tapi hanya tidak bisa memberitahukan perasaaannya secara gamblang.

"Tentu saja masih. Ada malaikat cantik yang menungguku pulang kan." kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus lalu kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan Jimin di kepalanya.

"Sudah makan hyung?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk lalu membuka matanya lagi memandang Jimin. Jimin yang mengerti arti pandangan yoongi tersenyum

"Aku juga sudah makan hyung" kata Jimin. Lalu Yoongi memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Sana mandi" kata Yoongi.

"Aku tetap wangi hyung walaupun baru mandi sekali hari ini" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus.

"Cepat mandi jimin lalu tidur." kata Yoongi sambil membuka matanya

"Umma mencarimu katanya tidak pernah melihatmu belakangan ini" kata Yoongi lagi. Jimin tersenyum lalu mencium kening Yoongi lembut.

"Umma atau dirimu yang rindu hyung?" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum. Yoongi mendengus. Jimin mengecup sekali lagi kening Yoongi.

"Aku mandi dulu hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Lalu Jimin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sementara Yoongi hanya memandang pintu kamar mandi di kamar Jimin. Entah Jimin yang mandi terlalu lama, atau Yoongi yang terlalu lelah, mata Yoongi lama lama mulai berat dan jatuh tertidur.

Tak lama Yoongi tertidur, Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan boxer. Rambut Jimin masih setengah basah dan menyebabkan kadar keseksiannya bertambah. Jika Yoongi melihat pasti pipinya akan merona tapi sayang sekali, Yoongi sudah tertidur di ranjang Jimin. Jimin mengeringkan rambutnya dan memakai piyamanya. Lalu menghampiri Yoongi yang tertidur, tersenyum tampan dan mengecup kening serta bibir merah Yoongi.

"Jaljayo hyung." Kata Jimin. Lalu Jimin naik ke atas ranjangnya dan tidur di samping Yoongi sambil memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi yang merasa ada yang memeluknya, dan Yoongi tahu itu Jimin, melesakkan tubuh mungilnya ke pelukan Jimin dan melesakkan kepalanya ke pelukan di dada Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

A/N : halloooooo ^^ ini another os ff nya MinYoon couple. Pengen buat yang cheesy tapi udah tertanam kalau Yoongi itu tsund aaaaa/ jadi bingung. Saran next oneshoot? Kira kira Yoongi nya jadi tsun atau jadi cute cute?

Gomapta ^^


	3. drabble Cotton Candy

MinYoon drabble : Cotton Candy

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook suka sekali cotton candy. Dia bilang nanti selain membuka restaurant lamb bersama Yoongi, dia juga akan membuka toko permen dan menu utamanya adalah Cotton Candy, dia akan membuat berbagai macam cotton candy dengan berbagai warna dan juga rasa. Dan ide Jungkook itu di dukung oleh hyung hyungnya. Tapi setelah mendengar kelanjutan kata kata Jungkook, Jimin langsung melipat wajahnya.

"… aku juga suka melihat Yoongi hyung menggemaskan, seperti Cotton Candy"

Itu kelanjutan kata kata Jungkook yang membuat Jimin cukup kesal. Ya sebenarnya jika Jungkook hanya berkata seperti itu saja sih, Jimin tidak akan marah marah banget, tapi ini selama promosi HYYH 1 hingga HYYH 2, Jungkook selalu saja menempeli Yoongi, alasannya?

"rambut Yoongi hyung itu lucu sekali warnanya, blonde, pink, hijau mint, dan soft grey, ugh menggemaskan sekali" kata Jungkook dengan nada kekanak kanakannya ketika Hoseok bertanya alasan mengapa Jungkook sering sekali mendekati Yoongi.

Ya sebenarnya sih Jungkook memang cukup dekat sih dengan Yoongi, secara Jungkook itu kan emang dongsaeng kesayangan para hyung hyungnya. Tapi sejak kata kata Jungkook itu, Jimin yang emang cemburuan jadi kesel liat Jungkook, tapi yoongi cuek cuek aja tuh.

.

.

.

"Hyung kenapa sih hyung suka sekali dekat dekat Jungkook" kata Jimin. Sekarang Jimin sedang kabur ke kamar Jin dan Yoongi. Jin dan Namjoon berada di kamar Jungkook dan Namjoon, dan Jungkook sebagai maknae yang baik mengungsi ke kamar Taehyung, Hoseok dan Taehyung, habisnya Jungkook tahu kalau dia bakalan diusir sama Jimin nanti, jadi mendingan dia stay duluan di kamar Taehyung. Lagian juga Jungkook juga rindu dengan Taehyung yang lagi sibuk sama dramanya.

Nah, Yoongi yang lagi mainin handphonenya memandang Jimin bingung

"kenapa? Dia kan maknae kita, semua member juga dekat dekat dengan Jungkook, kau juga kan" kata Yoongi, lalu kembali memainkan hadphonenya. Jimin mendengus.

"Tapi belakangan ini hyung lebih sering dekat dengan Jungkook, apalagi kalau rambut hyung sedang berwarna yang soft, Jungkook sudah seperti permen karet saja" kata Jimin kesal. Yoongi mendengus.

"aku kan juga mau dekat dekat dengan hyung, tapi setiap aku mau ke hyung, Jungkook juga disana" kata Jimin.

"ya sudah nasibmu" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung jahat sekali sih," kata Jimin. Yoongi kembali mendengus. Lalu meletakkan handphonenya dan memandang Jimin.

"Kau juga jimin, sekarang suka sekali memakai warna warna yang berani, coklat, lal kemarin merah, lalu orange, dan sekarang coba lihat saja warna rambutnya, kau sengaja kan? Dasar suka tebar pesona" kata Yoongi tiba tiba. Jimin membelalakkan amta sipitnya

"Ya ampun hyungggg. Aku tidak ada niat tebar pesona, kan kau tahu kalau ini tuntutan pekerjaan" kata Jimin

"Ya aku juga tuntutan pekerjaan punya rambut yang ajdi warna kesukaan Jungkook" kata Yoongi. Jimin mendengus.

"oke oke aku kalah, " kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum senang. Lalu kembali memainkan handphonenya. Lalu Jimin menyeringai tiba tiba dan memenjarakan Yoongi dengan lengannya. Yoongi mendongak melihat Jimin.

"hyung cemburu ya barusan" kata Jimin. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya dan mulai kelihatan gugup.

"A-aku, t-tidak. Aku tidak cemburu" kata Yoongi. Jimin menyeringai.

"Ah masa sih?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Lalu Yoongi mencubit pinggangi Jimin kuat

"Aduh, sakit hyung" kata Jimin sambil mengusap pinggangnya. Sementara Yoongi mendengus dan kembali memainkan handphonenya. Jimin memandang kesal Yoongi lalu menyambar handphone Yoongi dan melemparnya ke atas tas Yoongi di lantai dan segera memeluk Yoongi dan menahan tangan yoongi

"nah hyung aku sudah lama tidak memakan Cotton candu specialku, jadi bolehkan aku memakannya" bisik Jimin. Yoongi menggeliat.

"Jimin, tidak, besok kita ada jadwal" kata Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng

"Tidak tidak, aku sudah rindu dengan manisnya cotton candy specialku" kata Jimin sambil menjilat tengkuk Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi menggeliat geli.

"Nah Selamat makan" kata Jimin

"JIMIN!" jerit Yoongi sementara Jimin tidak mempedulikan jeritan Yoongi dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: halloooooo, astaga gatau ini apaaa hehe, baru ngeh si Suga ska pake rambut warna soft ya di hyyh 1 sama 2 dan itu mirip banget cotton candy hehe, dan si jimin suka pake warna warna yang berani, kayak orange sama merah dan sekarang blonde astagaaa, he's so hawt in blonde . hehe.


	4. i miss you

I Miss You, I want cuddling

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melenguh dari tidurnya. Tidurnya terganggu saat sepasang lengan hangat memeluknya dan wajah imutnya terbenam di dada seseorang. Yoongi menggeliat mendongak kecil melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Yoongi sedikit kaget melihat kekasihnya yang sudah lama dia tidak temui itu berada di kamarnya dan memeluknya. Yoongi mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan dada Jimin dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Jimin dengan senyuman kecil di wajah imutnya. Jimin yang sudah sadar saat Yoongi menggeliat dalam pelukannya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

"Jiminie sudah bangun kannnnn~~" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh dan mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu.

"hmm…" sahut Jimin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar sahutan Jimin.

"Jiminieeeee~~" kata Yoongi lagi. Jimin mengusakkan wajahnya pada rambut mint Yoongi

"Ish Jiminie!" Kesal Yoongi. Jimin merenggangkan pelukannya dan Yoongi langsung mendongak melihat kekasihnya. Jimin tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi. Dan terkekeh melihat semu merah di kedua pipi kekasih gulanya. Jimin menarik kekasih imutnya lagi didalam pelukannya.

Yoongi menggelung tubuh mungilnya pada tubuh Jimin, melampiaskan kerinduannya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Jiminie pembohong" kata Yoongi pada Jimin yang masih mengelus rambutnya

"kenapa aku yang jadi pembohong?" kata Jimin.

"iya katanya cuman 3 hari tapi malah seminggu. Terus Jiminie nggak bilang kapan pulangnya, nggak kasih kabar juga. Ugh" kata Yoongi dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Jimin merasa bajunya basah, segera memeluk kekasih gulanya itu erat

"Sssttt mianhae sayang, aku benar benar sibuk dan aku jarang memegang ponselku" kata Jimin

"Aku juga ingin mengabarimu sayangku, lalu aku pikir aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada kekasihku yang menggemaskan ini" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendongak. Jimin mengusap air mata di kedua pipi kekasihnya itu.

"mianhae sayangku, aduh aduh kekasihku yang menggemaskan ini tidak bolehmennagis hm" kata Jimin lagi sambil tersenyum pada Yoongi.

"kan kangen" kata Yoongi lagi. Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya itu.

"aku juga kangen dengan Yoongiku yang menggemaskan ini" kata Jimin sambil menguyel uyel pipi Yoongi. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jimin terkekeh.

"Mian ne?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup kembali bibir kekasihnya, lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Yoongi. Lalu menatap mata sayu Yoongi.

"Kenapa kekasihku ini selalu menggemaskan sekali" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersipu danJimin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Jiminiiiiieeee~" kata Yoongi. Jimin tertawa mendengarnya. Yoongi menarik selimutnya dan menyembunyikan diri di dada Jimin dan menarik selimutnya menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Jimin memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimutnya

"Jiminie tidak kerja hari ini?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin menunduk menatap kekasihnya dan menggeleng

"Ani, hari ini aku mau menghabiskan seharian waktuku dengan kekasihku yang sangat menggemaskan ini" kata Jimin.

"Tapi aku masih mau tidur" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum melihat raut wajah kekaishnya itu

"tidak apa apa, kita bisa tidur bersama. Aku juga butuh istirahat" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk dengan semangat dan membuat poninya bergoyang lucu. Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup kening kekasihnya, lalu menarik selimut Yoongi untuk membungkus tubuhnya dan tubuh kekasihnya. Lalu memeluk kekasih gulanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

END

A/N: Aku lagi seneng banget sama Yoongi yangjadi cute cute entah kenapaa. Padahal makin kesini dia makin manly aja kayaknya haha, apalagi di short movienya.

Aku penasaran banget sama BTS sumpah itu yang ngerancang semua album dan teori teori mereka itu astaga sumpah aku salut banget. Dan para ARMY yang buat berbagai macam teori sumpah kalian juga DAEBAK banget!


	5. what's wrong with Yoongi?

What's wrong with Yoongi?

.

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya. Rumahnya dengan kekasih mungilnya, Min Yoongi. Baru saja Jimin menutup pintu, dia sudah di kagetkan dengan Yoongi yang menubruknya. Untung saja ada pintu dibelakangnya, jadi mereka tidak terjatuh, hanya saja badan dan kepala Jimin terpentok pintu.

"Jiminieeeee" kata Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya. Jimin menatap kekasihnya bingung

"ada apa sayang?" Tanya Jimin

"Jiminie, jiminie, jiminieeeeee,,, Yoongi mau makan es krim" kata yoongi yang tiba tiba mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"es krim?" Tanya Jimin sambil memandang raut wajah kekasihnyayang berbinar binar sedang menganggukkan kepalnya senang

"Yoongi punya es krim, tapi Yoongi mau memakan es krimnya bersama Jiminieeeee… makanya Yoongi menunggu Jiminie pulang" kata Yoongi dengan semangat. Jimin tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Yoongi.

"oke, kajja kita makan es krimnya" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya

"Gendongg~" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh dan segera menggendong ala Koala kekasih mungilnya itu. Dalam hati Jimin terheran heran ada apa dengan kekashnya yang tsundere itu bisa berubah menjadi manis seperti itu. Jimin membawa Yoongi ke dapur dan mendudukkan Yoongi di meja dapur, lalu mengambil es krim dari dalam lemari es.

"Jiminie, Yoongi juga mau jelly jelly" kata Yoongi dengan polosnya. Jimin memandangi kekasihnya bingung. Kekasihnya tidak begitu suka makanan manis, dan tiba tiba menjadi aneh seperti ini.

"tapi kita kan tidak ada jelly jelly sayang" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"yoongi mau jelly jelly, Jiminie" rajuk Yoongi. Jimin menahan nafasnya melihat keimutan kekasihnya yan memang jarang di temukan. Ya selama ini kan Yoongi jutek dan tiba tiba berubah menjadi imut yang benar benar imut.

"Yoongi mau jelly jelly seperti punya Kookie" kata Yoongi lagi. Jimin menghela nafasnya danmengangguk

"oke, aku akan telepon taehyung supaya datang bersama Jungkook ya untuk membawa jelly jelly?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk senang lalu mengecup bibir Jimin dan kembali memeluk dan bergelayut manja pada Jimin. Jimin mengeluarkan handphonenya danmengirimkan pesan pada Taehyung dan segera dibalas dengan 'ok' oleh Taehyung setelah pesan itu sampai.

"jiminieeeeee, yoongi maunya makannya di suapin" kata Yoongi sambil menyodorkan kotak eskrim dan sendok kecil. Jimin tersenyum menatap kekasihnya, mengusak rambut cotton candy kekasihnya dan mengambil eskrim dari tangan Yoongi, lalu menyuapi menerima suapan Jimin dengan senyum manis. Jimin tersenyum melihat senyum senang Yoongi. Walau dalam hati Jimin bingung mengapa kekasihnya bisa tiba tiba menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah es krim yang di makan Yoongi habis, Jimin dan Yoongi duduk di sofa dan menonton tv atas keinginan Yoongi. Jimin hanya menurut saja, memangku kekasihnya yang bergelayut manja padanya dan mengganti acara channel tv di hadpaannya.

"kenapa kookie lama sekali sih Jiminieeeee" kata Yoongi. Jimin menguska kepala Yoongi menenangkan kekasih gulanya itu.

"sabar sayang, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk" kata Jimin. Tak lama, suara bel pintu berbunyi dan Jimin dengan Yoongi yang masih di gendongannya, membuka pintu dan menemukan Jungkook dan juga Taehyung di depannya dengan senyum idiot mereka

"ini jelly jelly untuk Yoongi hyung" kata Jungkook dengan senyum kelincinya. Yoongi tersenyum senang dan mengambil jelly jelly dari Jungkook dan memakannya, lalu menyuapkannya pada Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung, dan di terima dengan senang hati oleh mereka. Lalu Jimin mempersilahkan pasnagan itu untuk masuk

"Kalian tidak kaget melihatnya" kata Jimin sambil memberikan kode kearah Yoongi. Jungkook dan Taehyung menggeleng

"sebenarnya aku yang membuat Yoongi hyung begitu" kata Jungkook. Jimin memandang Jungkook bingung,

"iyaa, aku sedang belajar hipnotis dan Yoongi hyung jadi korbanku hehe, dan ternyata berhasil hehe" kata Jungkook. Jimin menggeleng mendengarnya. Jimin kesal karena Jungkook menjadikan kekasihnya sebagai korban, tapi juga berterima kasih karena Yoongi menjadi seperti ini. Jimin memandangi Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan jellynya.

"Kembalikan Jungkook" kata Jimin. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya

"waeyo?" Tanya Jungkook

"ya, kalau terlalu lama, Yoongi bisa bisa tidak bisa kembali ke sifat aslinya" kata Jimin. Jungkook memandang Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi dan menepuk pundak Yoongi. Yoongi berbalik dan memandang Jungkook dengan bingung. Jungkook menatap mata Yoongi dan menjentikkanjarinya di hadpaan Yoongi. Lalu Yoongi jatuh tertidur.

"nanti saat Yoongi hyung sadar, Yoongi hyung akan kembali lagi seperti semula" kata Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk

"Aku tidak marah Kookie, tapi jangan memakai hipnotis itu untuk hal hal negative okay? Dan jangan biarka orang terlalu lama pada hipnotis" kata Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung segera menghibur Jungkook, lalu mereka berdua kembali ke rumah mereka.

Jimin memandang Yoongi yang tertidur di pelukannya. Jimin tersenyum dan mengusak kepala Yoong lembut.

Walau Yoongi yang asli galak, tsundere dan judes, tapi Jimin sayang kok sama Yoongi. Yoongi yang begitu aja dia sayang apalagi yang manja manja kayak tadi, tapi Jimin lebih suka sih Yoong yang asli karena begitu saja bagi Jimin, Yoongi sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta apalagi jika Yoongi berubah manja, bisa bisa Jiminmakin cinta dengan Yoongi

Yah yang mana saja bagi Jimin, Yoongi yang mana saja tetap di hatinya. Tetap juara dan nomor satu di hatinya dan tetap pemilik hatinya.

..

END

.

.

A/N: halllooo, another fic abt cute Yoongi, si Yoongi ga kuku aku sama imutnya dia.. .


	6. Y O O N G I

I

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chat type_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Jimin sedang memeriksa laporan perusahaannya ketika nada pesan khusus untuk Yoongi berbunyi. Jimin membuka handphonenya dan emmbaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu

 **Yoongi:** Jiminieeeeee~~ dimana? Sudah pulang? Lembur ya?

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika melihat isi pesan Yoongi, lalu Jimin segera membalasnya

 **Jimin:** Ada apa sayang? Aku masih di kantor memeriksa laporan, sebentar lagi aku pulang

Lalu Jimin meletakkan handphonenya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun baru sebentar handphonenya sudah berbunyi dia segera membukanya

 **Yoongi:** Cepat pulang Jiminie~ Ppali ppali~

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat isi pesan kekasihnya dan membalasnya lagi

 **Jimin:** Iya sayang, sebentar ya, setelah laporannya selesai nanti aku pulang

Belum sempat Jimin menulis di laporannya, handphonenya kembali berbunyi dan Jimin kembali melihatnya

 **Yoongi:** eung, ppali neee~~ hati hati nanti di jalan. Saranghae

Jimin terkekeh melihat isi pesan kekasihnya. Tumben sekali kekasih gulanya seperti itu. Jimin jadi semangat untuk menyelesaika seluruh laporannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki apartemennya lalu menutup pintu apartemennya ketika berbalik, ia dikejutkan dengan Yoongi yang sudah melemparkan dirinya pada Jimin. Jimin dengan reflek menangkap tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Jiminieee~~" panggil yoongi dengan nada aegyonya. Jimin memandang Yoongi sedikit bingung

"ada apa sayang" kata Jimin pada yoongi di pelukannya

"jiminie sudah makan malam?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk

"Jiminie mau mandi?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. Jimin kembali mengangguk. Yoongi ikutan mengangguk lucu menyebabkan poninya bergoyang. Lalu yoongi mengambil tas Jimin dari genggaman Jimin

"Kalau begitu, aku siapkan ya air hangatnya" kata Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Jimin menyerengitkan dahinya bingung melihat kekasihnya itu. Lalu Jimin menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air untuk minum lalu menuju kamarnya.

Saat sampai kamar, Jimin sudah menemukan Yoongi mencari baju untuk Jimin.

"ppali mandi Jiminie" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu membuka jasnya, menggantungnya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersikan diri. Tak berselang lama, Jimin sudah keluar dengan handuk di pinggangnya. Dia tidak menemukan yoongi di manapun di kamarnya. Tapi dia menemukan sepasang piyama di ranjangnya, jadi dia segera mengenakan piyama itu. Setelahnya ia mengeringkan rambutnya. Saat sedang mengeringka rambutnya, Yoongi masuk dengan segelas susu. Lalu berdiri di samping Jimin. Jimin yang sudah selesai, menghadpakan dirinya pada Yoongi

"Jiminiiieeee, aku lagi nggak mau minum susu banyak banyak, sisanya buat Jiminie yaaa" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yoongi tersenyum senang dan meminum susunya setengah lalu memberikannya pada Jimin dan Jimin segera meminumnya. Setelah Jimin selesai meminumnya, dan meletakkan gelasnya. Yoongi segera memeluk Jimin.

"Aigoo aigoo ada apa dengan kekasihku ini" kata Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh.

"Gendonggg~~" kata yoongi manja. Jimin terkekeh dan segera menggendong Yoongi seperti koala di dadanya dan membawa mereka ke ranjang mereka.

Yoongi segera memeluk Jimin setelah mereka tiduran di kasur mereka

"ada apa sayang" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng

"aniyaaa" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh dan mencubit hidung Yoongi gemas.

"ada apa dengan sayangku ini hm? Tiba tiba menyuruh cepat pulang lalu bergelayut manja hm?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"jadi tidak boleh manja manja?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. Jimin terkekh

"boleh kok sayang" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum lagi dan semakin melesakkan tubuh mungilnya pada pelukan Jimin

"Kan aku kangen sama Jiminie" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu

"jangan Jiminie nanti aku ngantuk" kata Yoongi. Jimin menghentikan elusannya pada Yoongi. Ya memang Yoongi bosa cepat tertidur jika jimin mengelus kepalanya dan meninabobokannya.

"memangnya kenapa kalau ngantuk? Sekarang kan sudah malam" kata jimin

"kan aku masih mau sama jiminie" kata Yoongi

"ini kan juga sama aku sayang" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"jiminie kan sekarang sibuk, terus ga ada waktu buat aku" kata Yoongi. Jimin terdiam. Ya memang benar belakangan ini dia sibuk. Pulang di malam hari saat Yoongi sudah tidur. Dan terkadang pergidi saat Yoongi sudah pergi atau saat Yoongi belum bangun.

Jimin memeluk kekasihnya erat

"maaf ya sayang" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"tapi tetap saja sayangku ini harus tidur sekarang karena sudah malam. Besok pagi, kau ada rapat dengan Cha PDnim kan?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Apa besok Jiminie pergi pagi pagi sekali?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng

"kalau begitu ayo sarapan bersama" kata Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya. Jimin mengangguk. Yoongi memekik senang lalu kembali memeluk Jimin. Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus kepala kekasihnya, menina bobokan Yoongi. Saat dirasa nafas Yoongi sudah mulai teratur, Jimin juga ikut memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: halloooooooooooo, kembali lagi dengan Yoonginya yang cute cute gituuu hehe, lucu ya liat Yoongi kangen sama Jimin hehe. Menggemaskan gimana gitu hehe..


	7. hujan

MinYoon oneshoot and drabble collection : Hujan

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

Dulu, Min Yoongi sangat suka hujan ketika kecil. Yoongi kecil sangat suka bermain hujan ketika hujan datang, dan harus pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup, senyum lebar di wajah menggemaskannya, dengan hidung memerah, dan menjadi pilek keesokan harinya, ya bahkan kadang juga demam. Namun, sejak berumur 7 tahun, Yoongi benci hujan. Yoongi takut hujan. Mengapa?

Karena saat itu, hujan besar di rumahnya, yoongi sendirian, dan mati lampu. Dan kebetulan itu malam hari. Kedua orang tuanya ada di Jeju sedang ada acara dan kakanya, Min Yunji masih terjebak hujan di rumah temannya, jadi disinilah Yoongi sendirian dengan kilat menyambar dan hujan deras yang tidak berhenti. Yunji sudah menelepon Yoong agar Yoongi pergi tidur, karena Yunji akan kembali saat hujan sudah reda, karena sangat berbahaya pulang dengan keadaan hujan seperti itu. Yoongi kecilhanya menurut, namun, saat akan tidur tiba tiba lampu mati, dan kilat menyambar. Tentu saja itu menakutkan bagi anak seumur Yoongi kecil, belum lagi ranting ranting pohon yang merefleksikan bayang bayang seram dari jendela yang terkena pantulan cahaya kilat. Dan suara hujan yang mengganggu juga suara suara aneh yang menemani Yoongi. Tentu saja Yoongi menjadi takut hujan.

Terbawa hingga sekarang, yoongi benci hujan. Apalagi jika dia harus sendiri. Yoongi bisa menangis di kamar dan mengurung diri di bawah selimut, atau mencari orang yang bisa menemaninya, seperti saat ini. Yoongi sudah dewasa dan tinggal dengan kekasihnya, Park Jimin. Saat ini hujan turun dengan deras dan kilat menyambar nyambar. Yoongi sudah mengurung dirinya di balik selimut dengan airmata bercucuran membuat wajahnya memerah. Isakannya terdengar kecil ketika terisak disaat Guntur bergema.

"Jiminie hiks" isaknya memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas dan kekasihnya belum kembali dari kantor. Biasanya kekasihnya akan kembali lebih awal jika musim hujan, karena Jimin pasti akan memeluk Yoongi ketika hujan turun, lalu menenangkan kekasihnya dan menyanyikan lullaby pengantar tidur untuk kekasih mungilnya itu. Namun sekarang Jimin belum juga sampai dirumah.

Saat suara hujan deras terdengar, tiba tiba suara hp Yoongi berbunyi. Yoongi segera mengambil hpnya dan menjawab teleponnya

"Jiminie hiks" isaknya lagi

'hallo sayang, kamu di rumah kan? Kamu di kamar kan sayang?' Tanya suara si penelepon, park Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk dan menjawab

"hiks iya hiks Jiminie hiks dimana hiks Yoongi takut hiks hiks" isak Yoongi. Jimin menghela nafas sedikti lega

'sebentar ya sayang, aku sedang di jalan, sebentar lagi sampai, tunggu ya sayang jangan menangis, tetap disitu, tunggu aku pulang aku akan segera sampai' kata Jimin. Yoongi kembali mengangguk.

"iya hiks.. hati hati" kata Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Jimin membanting pintu mobilnya dan dengan tergesa membuka kunci rumahnya, mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya dan melempar tas kerjanya di sofa ruang tamu begitu juga dengan jasnya lalu membuka sepetunya asal di awal dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan kekasihnya.

"yoongi" panggil Jimin. Yoongi mengintip dari balik selimut dengan pencahayaan sinar flash dari handphone Jimin.

"Jiminie hiks" kata Yoongi sambil mengulurkan tangannya menanti pelukan Jimin. Jimin tersneyum sedikit lega dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan membawa masuk kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya. Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat menenangkan kekasihnya yang sekarang terisak

"sssttt.. sudah jangan menangis ya sayang, sssttt aku sudah disini, tidak apa apa hm. Tidak ada apa apa, aku sudah disini bersamamu" kata Jimin menenangkan Yoongi sambil mengelus pundak Yoongi menenangkan. Ketika itu, kilat menyambar nyambar lagi dan Guntur bergema. Jimin menutup sebelah kuping Yoongi yang tidak tertutup dengan dadanya dan dengan sebelah tangannya menanangkan Yoongi

"sssttt sudah sudah yaa" Kata Jimin menenangkan yoongi yang berjengit takut. Jimin mengambil selimut dengan kakinya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Jimin mengelus rambut Yoongi dan pundak Yoongi menenangkan Yoongi . Yoongi yang merasa nyaman di pelukan Jimin mulai terbuai dengan elusan Jimin hingga mata sembabnya mulai menutup dan nafasnya menjadi teratur. Min yoongi sudah tertidur di pelukan nyaman kekasihnya. Jimin menunduk sedikit dan mendapati kekasihnya sudah memejamkan mata dan Jimin merasakan nafas teratur kekasihnya. Jimin membenarkan posisi Yoongi agar Yoongi tidak bangun dengan keadaan pegal besok pagi. Jimin tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya, lalu mencium kening dan bibir Yoongi dan ikut memejamkan mata tidur.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: Ini pendek yaaaa hehe,, maafkan diriku. Btw, adakah yang liat foto teaser ke dua? Itu MINYOON bro sis haha… senangnya dirikuuuuu… mereka manis banget keren banget. Astagaaaa.. bahagia lah lihatnya ituuuuu.. greget deh sama merekaaaa.. Yoongi juga tetep aja manisssss.. cute ucul lagi banget lah pokoknyaaaaa.. Jiminnya gantengnya gak nahan.. mereka so FUCKING HOT! hehe


	8. Jelly jellynya Jungkook

MinYoon Oneshoot and Drabble collection : Jelly jellynya Jungkook

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sangat mencintai makanan manis, sama seperti Jungkook. Kalau Jungkook suka jelly jelly, maka Yoongi lebih suka cake. Dan cake favoritnya adalah Cheese cake. Di rumahnya tidak pernah tidak ada cake. Baik itu cheese cake ataupun berbagai macam jenis lainnya. Yoongi sanagt cinta dengan cake. Bahkan, ketika berkumpul dengan Jin dan Jungkook di café milik Jin, Yoongi bisa menghabiskan banyak cake dan berakhir dengan Jimin yang merogoh kocek cukup banyak untuk membayarnya ketika ingin menjemput Yoongi.

Namun beberapa hari ini, di rumah mereka –rumah Jimin dan Yoongi- sedang tidak ada stock kue kesukaannya Yoongi. Yang ada hanyalah jelly jelly milik Jungkook. Jimin juga bingung ada apa dengan Yoongi beberapa hari ini.

Malam ini, jimin pulang dari kantor dan menemukan Yoongi yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah sambil memakan jelly jelly. Jimin duduk tiba tiba di samping Yoongi dan mencomot jelly jelly Yoongi

"aduh Jimin, jangan tiba tiba gitu dong. Kan Yoongi kaget" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh dan mengusak rambut biru Yoongi

"Iya sayangku, maaf ya, habisnya kamu serius sekali sih menontonnya" kata Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Iyaaaa,, ini filmnya lucu sekaliii" kata Yoongi sambil menunjuk TV di hadapan mereka. Jimin menengok sebentar lalu mengangguk dan kembali melihat Yoongi lagi

"Aku tahu apa yang lebih lucu dari acara di TV itu" kata Jimin. Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin, memandang Jimin bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan

"Apa?" Kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh dan mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi

"aigoo, kamu imut sekali sih sayang" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jimin terkekeh dan melepaskan cubitannya.

"ish Jiminieeeee~~" keluh Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh

"Jiminie tadi apa yang lebih lucu dari filmnya?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. Jimin memandang Yoongi begitu juga sebaliknya

"Yang lebih lucu itu, ada di hadapanku sekarang" kata Jimin. Yoongi terdiam sebentar. Lalu pipinya mulai memerah dan Yoongi menutup wajahnya.

"Jiminiiiieeee iiiisssshhh" kata Yoongi malu malu. Jimin tertawa.

"Aih, apalagi sekarang si lucu itu sedang merona malu, ah makin lucu sekali. Menggemaskannn" Kata Jimin. Yoongi mencubit pinggang Jimin

"aduh aduh sakit sayangg" kata Jimin. Yoongi melepaskan cubitannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Makanya Jiminie jangan isengggg.. jangan godain Yoongi terussss.. kan Yoongi maluuu" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh

"Iyaaaa.. anything for my Yoongie" kata Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh. Lalu Yoongi kembali larut dalam filnya dan juga jelly jellynya.

"sayang" panggil Jimin. Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin

"iya?" kata Yoongi

"belakangan ini aku lihat kamu suka makan jelly jellynya Jungkook? Dan kamu juga tidak menyetok cake di rumah?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk ngangguk imut lalu melihat jellynya dan kembali melihat Jimin.

"Jelly jellynya Kookie enakkkk hehe.. yang biasa kookie makan enak, manissss rasanya berbeda sama yang biasa Yoongi beli" kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis. Jimin kembali terkekeh. Lalu mengacak rambut Yoongi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk antusias

"eung. Jiminie mau?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menyodorkan jelly jellynya. Jimin terkekeh dan mengangguk lalu mengambil satu buah jelly jelly dan memakannya

"bagaimana bagaimana? Enak kan? Manis kan?" Tanya Yoongi dengan mata berbinar binar. Jimin memasang pose berfikir, sedangkan Yoongi menunggu Jimin dengan pandangan harap harap cemas.

"Hmmm.. enak sih" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum sennag mendengarnya

"Manis juga" kata Jimin. Yoongi memekik senang. Jimin terkekeh melihatnya

"Tapi, aku lebih suka manis manis yang lain" kata Jimin. Yoongi memasang tampang bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Eung? Manis manis yang lain? Apa?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum

"Mau tahu?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk antusias.

"Hmm, bagaimana yaaaa" goda Jimin. Yoongi merenggut

"Jiminieeee iiisssshhh jangan pelittt sama Yoongiiii, Yoongi kan mau tahuuu" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh. Lalu Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi dan melumatnya sekilas lalu melepaskannya. Yoongi memasnag tampang blank yang menggemaskan

"Nah, ini tadi lebih manis daripada jelly jellynya Jungkook" kata Jimin. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya.

"JIMINIE! MESUM" kata Yoongi. Lalu Yoongi mencubit lengan Jimin

"Aduh sayang aduh sakittt kamu galak banget sih" kata Jimin. Yoongi merenggut.

"Aku bener loh sayang, bibir kamu itu, yang paling manis dari semua yang pernah aku rasain. Dan bibir kamu itu malah buat aku ketagihan." Kata Jimin. Wajah Yoongi bersemu

"Apalagi kalau kamu habis makan cake atau jelly jelly, rasanya makin manis. Tidak makan jelly jelly dan cake saja manis apalagi di tambah jelly jelly, hmm" kata Jimin lagi, menggoda Yoongi yang memerah. Yoongi memerah. Yoongi lalu memberikan Jelly jelly pada Jimin begitu saja

"Jiminie mesum. Jelek" kata Yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang tertawa tawa melihat Yoongi.

..

..

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: Hallooooo, aku lagi suka sama kata jelly jelly. Dan aku liat di ff ku rata rata Kookie suka makan jelly jelly hehe, nah kali ini aku buat si Yoongi yang ketagihan sama jelly jellynya Kookie hehe. Dan ditambah sama kegombalannya Jimin karena Yoongi manis melebihi Jelly jelly hehe..

Buat yang udah read, review, fav ataupun follow, terima kasihhh hehe ^^


	9. cheese cake

MinYoon Oneshoot and Drabble collection : Chesse Cake

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Yoongi cinta cheese cake. Dari semua jenis cake di café milik Seokjin, Yoongi hanya memilih Cheese cake. Di semua café dan toko yang ia datangi, ia hanya memilih Cheese cake. Di rumahnya pun bahkan ada banyak cheese cake di dalam kulkas. Bagaimana tidak, jika Yoongi libur dan berada di rumah seharian, maka bisa di pastikan satu atau dua Loyang cheese cake akan habis oleh Yoongi. Atau jika Yoongi sedang berada di café milik Seokjin bersama Jungkook dan juga Seokjin tentu saja, Yoongi akan menghabiskan sebagian stock Cheese cake milik Seokjin dan tentu saja saat Jimin datang menjemput Yoongi, tagihan untuk Jimin hanya ada dua item, Cheese cake dan Americano, atau Cheese cake dan susu vanilla. Dan, jika di teliti lagi, yang paling mahal tentu saja cheese cake, bayangkan saja, café milik Seokjin jika hari biasa bisa memproduksi 10 loyang per tiap jenis kue, dan yoongi jika menghabiskan waktu dari pagi hingga café Seokjin tutup kira kira 3 loyang kue yang bisa Yoongi habiskan. Dan jika cakenya habis dengan terpaksa Seokjin akan membuat cake lagi untuk Yoongi dengan ukuran kecil yah paling tidak cukup sampai Yoongi dijemput pulang atau mereka selesai dengan acara mereka.

Tapi terkadang Jimin benci dengan Cheese cake milik Yoongi. Bayangkan saja, saat mereka sedang foreplay tiba tiba Yoongi ingin cheese cake dan meninggalkan Jimin dengan muka nelangsa dan celana yang menggembung.

Jungkook terkadang hanya geleng geleng melihat Yoongi yang suka sekali makan cheese cake namun badan Yoongi hanya segitu segitu saja. Padahal Yoongi itu malas sekali pergi olahraga berbeda dengan jimin yang suka sekali ke Gym. Sedangakan Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat sahabatnya itu. Terkadang juga Jimin sangat risih dengan Cheese cake milik Yoongi. Yoongi bahkan lebih memilih Cheese cake daripada Jimin. Nah karena ke addcitan Yoongi dengan cheese cake, ada satu kisah dimana Jimin harus menghadapi yoongi yang ngambek karena cheese cake.

Jadi begini, Jimin pulang dari kantor jam 12 malam dan dia merasa lapar sekali, kebetulan di dalam kulkas ada cheese cake milik Yoongi, karena di malas memasak ramyeon akhirnya dia mengambil beberapa slice cheese cake milik Yoongi yang tanpa Jimin tahu, itu adalah Cheese cake teakhir Yoongi untuk besok sarapan dan membawanya ke kantor. Yoongi sudah mengatur supaya, besok dia akan makan satu slice dan di kantor dia akan makan dua slice, dan pulang dari kantor dia akan pergi lagi ke café Seokjin dan membeli Cheese cake disana, karena Seokjin yang sedang pergi dengan Namjoon ke Amerika, jadi tidak ada yang membuatkan yoongi cheese cake. Biasanya lima hari sekali atau empat hari sekali, Seokjin akan membuatkan Yoongi cheese cake, biasanya bisa sampai delapan loyang.

Besok paginya, rumah Jimin dan Yoongi sudah diisi dengan tangisan Yoongi

"HUweeeeeee cheese cake Yoongiiiii hiks hiks" Isak Yoongi ketika mendapati Cheesee cakenya habis. Jimin yang sedang tidur tentu saja kaget mendengar jeritan dan tangisan Yoongi, buru buru Jimin bangun dan menghampiri Yoongi

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan air mata di pipi merahnya dan bibri yang mengerucut

"Cheese cake Yoongi hiks, tadi malam ada maling hiks dia makan Cheese cake Yoongi hiks hiks" isak Yoongi menggemaskan sambil menunjuk nunjuk bekas tempat cheese cakenya. Jimin meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"sayang, errr, itu bukan maling yang makan" Kata Jimin. Yoongi memandang Jimin bingung

"lalu?" tanyanya

"itu aku yang makan sayang, semalam aku pulang dan kelaparan lalu aku lihat di dalam kulkas ada cheese cake jadi aku makan" kata Jimin sambil meringis. Wajah manis Yoongi merenggut siap untuk menangis lagi

"Hiks"isaknya, Jimin sudah waspada

"Jahattt hiks Jiminie jahaaaaattttt bandel nakallll! Cheese cake Yoongi di habisin hiks, jahat Yoongi kesel hiks" jerit Yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih memunculkan raut frustasi

"aisshhh, paling tidak harusnya ku sisakan satu supaya tidak rewel" rutuk Jimin

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Yoongi mendiamkan Jimin. Sejak kejadian cheese cake itu, Jimin sudah mati matian minta maaf pada Yoongi, bahkan sampai membelikan cheese cake sebagai gantinya. Namun Yoongi tetap mendiamkan Jimin walau cheese cakenya tetap Yoongi makan sih. Yoongi merana juga karena menginginkan cheese cake buatan Seokjin. Padahal biasanya dia tidak masalah jika beli di café milik Seokjin, walaupun bukan buatan Seokjin. Dan lagipula, dua hari ini, café milik Seokjin tidak menyediakan cheese cake.

Karena itu, Jimin jadi pusing sendiri, dan mengundang raut wajah bingung dari taehyung, sahabatnya

"Kau kenapa sih bantet" kata Taehyung

"Yoongi hyung sedang marah denganku" kata Jimin. Taehyung menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya 'kenapa?' Jimin menghel anafas

"dua hari yang lalu aku pulang dan kelaparan, dia sudah tidur dan aku memakan cheese cakenya. Sampai habis. Dan besok pagi dia menangis karena tidak ada cheese cake. Aku sudah mengganti dengan cheese cake lain, karena Seokjin hyung sedang ke Amerika bersama namjoon hyung dan di cafenya tidak ada cheese cake, bahkan satu slice pun tidak ada. Dan sampai sekarang yoongi hyung tidak mau berbicara dengan ku" kata Jimin sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tenang saja, besok juga Seokjin hyung sampai kok" Kata Taehyung. Jimin mendengus. Sementara Taehyung tertawa melihat sahabatnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih memasang raut kesalnya padahal sudah mendapatkan cheese cake buatan Seokjin.

"Kau kenapa Yoongi" tanya Seokjin. Yoongi menggeleng

"Yoongi hyung masih mengabaikan Jimin hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memandang Yoongi. Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Jangan begitu Yoongi, kau seperti tidak pernah memakan cheese cake buatanku saja" kata Seokjin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"tapi kan aku sudah merencanakan dengan baik tapi Jimin malah memakannya" kata Yoongi. Seokjin menggeleng

"Kau tidak kasihan dengan Jimin memangnya? Dia kan juga mau cepat pulang supaya bertemu denganmu. Dan ternayata dia kelaparan, dan sudah malam,besok di harus berangkat kerja, kalau dia memasak ramyeon pasti lama kan, dia belum mandi berganti baju dan yang lainnya" kata Seokjin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Mian" kata Yoongi

"Minta maaflah pada Jimin" kata Seokjin. Yoongi mengangguk, sementara Jungkook hanya menjadi pendengar dan pengamat kedua hyungnya itu sambil memakan es krim dan jelly jellynya.

Yoongi sampai rumah pukul sebelas malam, karena tiba tiba ada perubahan bagian vocal dan dia sebagai composer harus kembali ke kantor. Padahal, dia ingin pulang dan memasak untuk Jimin sebagai permintaan maaf. Yoongi memasuki rumahnya dengan Jimin dan berjalan menuju dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Jimin dengan cheese cake, Jimin menelungkupkan kepalanya tidur, dan di dekatnya ada cheese cake, dan Yoongi juga bisa lihat di tong sampah ada bungkus crème cheese, keju parut dan berbagai bungkus bahan bahan membuat kue yang biasa Seokjin pakai. Yoongi menghampiri Jimin

"Jiminie" panggil Yoongi sambil menoel lengan Jimin. Jimin yang memang belum terlalu lelap seketika bangun

"yoongi" panggilnya sambil menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya

"Jiminieee~~" kata Yoongi lagi sambil memeluk Jimi erat.

"mianhae" kata Yooongi lagi. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Yoongi lalu mengusap kepala kekasihnya halus.

"kenapa minta maaf hm" kata Jimin lagi.

"karena Yoongi marah sama Jiminie" kata Yoongi lagi. Jimin terkekeh

"gwaenchana, Jimin yang salah, hm?" kata Jimin lagi. Yoongi menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukannya

"ani, Yoongi yang salah, coba saja Yoongi tidak marah pada Jiminie, kan Yoongi sudah seringn makan cheese cakenya Seokjin hyung" kata Yoongi lagi. Jimin kembali terkekeh.

"okay okay, kita berdua yang salah bagaimana?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu mata sipit Yoongi melihat cheese cake yang ada di meja makan.

"Jiminie beli cheese cake lagi?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"err, tidak sebenarnya aku membuatnya," kata Jimin. Yoongi memandang Jimin kaget

"jiminie buat cheese cake sendiri?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin hanya nyengir

"aku pikir, Yoongi suka sekali kan dengan cheese cake buatan Seokjin hyung dan jika tidak ada Seokjin hyung café jarang membuat cheese cake, jadi jika nanti Seokjin hyung pergi lagi dengan Namjoon hyung dan cake Yoongi habis, aku bisa membuat yang sama seperti Seokjin hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi melihat Jimin dengan eyesmilenya

"hng, Gomawo jiminieeee" kata Yoongi sambil memeluk Jimin. Jimin tersenyum senang melihat respon Yoongi

"Yoongi mau coba cheese cakenya" kata Yoongi sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin dan mengambil pisau yang sudah di sediakan Jimin dan memotongnya lalu memakannya. Jimin melihat Yoongi dengan perasaan cemas. Seokjin hanya mengarahkannya lewat video call tadi dan dia tidak tahu apakah rasanya enak.

"Otte?" tanya jimin. Yoongi memasang raut berfikir, dan membuat jimin makin deg degan

"Mashitaaaaa~~" kata Yoongi, Jimin menghela nafas lega

"Jiminie jjang" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum senang

"cha, habiskan" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk senang.

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah menempeli Jimin di ranjang sejak dia selesai mandi tadi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dan mereka berdua masih bangun dan Yoongi masih saja menggelendoti Jimin

"tidurlah Yoongi"kata Jimin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Dan itu sudah terjadi tiga kali namun Yoongi belum juga tidur, maka Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi pelan dan menyanyikan lullaby untuk Yoongi. Itu adalah senjata Jimin yang paling ampuh ketika Yoongi tidak bisa tertidur.

"ung Jiminie~" gumam Yoongi. Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya

"good night sugar, sleep well" bisik Jimin, lalu mengecup lembut kening Yoongi.

.

..

END

.

.

a/n : Hallooo,a khirnya teman teman BTS sudah comeback, astaga astaga tak bsia berkata apa apa pada comeback merek adari lagu sampe MV nya hng. Banyak Yoonmin momentnya. Dannnnn semakin banyak teori teori tentang mereka. Hng…. Lagu mereka yang Bloods, sweat and tears, itu genre edm ya? Tapi rata rata musiknya kayak edm gitu, beda sama yang biasa. Lie nya Jimin paling ngena di hati hng.. arti lirik Bloods, sweat and tears juga itu agak ambigu hahahaha, iya gak sih? Apa cuman perasaan aku aja?

Oh iya, ada yang liat press conf nya WINGS? Itu Yoongi kenapa manis ya disitu, oake chooker ya dia? Mirip kucing deh, menggemaskan begitu dia. Haduhhh..

Ini ff aku buat karena hari ini ga ada jadwal ujian hahaha, ujianku masih lama selesainya T.T masih satu minggu lagi T.T dan kena libur hari ini. Dan tiba tiba terlintas ide cheese cake waktu lagi masak sambil denger lagu Bloods, Sweat and Tears dan baca liriknya, lebih tepatnya bagian rapnya namjoon. Itu ada sweet sweet sama chocolate haha,,

Ok segini dulu, ditunggu kelanjutan ff ku yang lain yaaa.. gomapta . sarangaheyooo ~~


	10. Selingkuh?

MinYoon oneshoot and drabble collection : Selingkuh?

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

Yoongi berguling guling di kamarnya dan Jimin. Dari tadi Yoongi sudah berguling guling hingga beberapa kali terlilit selimut di ranjangnya. Dari tadi Yoongi menunggu Jimin kembali namun Jimin belum kembali juga. Padahal sudah pukul delapan. Biasanya Jimin akan sampai rumah pukul tujuh tepat saat makan malam. Handphone Jimin tidak aktif dan membuat Yoongi galau. Ya beberapa hari ini sih memang Jimin pulang malam terus. Katanya ada masalah di perusahaan, Jungkook juga bilang kalau Taehyung juga sering pulang malam karena katanya ada masalah di perusahaan. Tapi, Yoongi tidak biasa di abaikan Jimin lama seperti ini. Biasanya paling lama, Jimin akan pergi selama 1 minggu, itu biasanya jika Jimin ada tugas ke luar atau pengecekkan anak perusahaannya dengan Taehyung. Dan setelah kembali, Yoongi akan menempeli Jimin seperti permen karet, dan Jimin tentu saja sangat suka. Tapi ini sudah dua minggu dan Jimin selalu pulang malam.

Jujur saja, Yoongi rindu Jimin. Biasanya setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Yoongi akan menyiapkan air mandi untuk Jimin, lalu ketika Jimin mandi, Yoongi akan merapihkan meja dan bekas makan mereka, lalu mereka akan menonton tv bersama, mengobrol, cuddling atau Jimin akan mengerjakan laporannya dan akan bergabung dengan Yoongi pukul setengah 10, dan biasanya yoongi akan mulai mengantuk pukul 10. Atau jika jimin sibuk di ruang kerjanya dan belum keluar darisana jam setengah 10, Yoongi akan membuatkan teh atau kopi untuk Jimin dan menunggu Jimin hingga ketiduran, lalu Jimin akan memindahkan Yoongi kekamar mereka dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Atau jika hari libur, mereka akan seharian cuddling di dalam rumah atau jalan-jalan entah kemana.

Yoongi sudah mengantuk sebenarnya, tapi Jimin belum pulang, maka Yoongi membuat segelas kecil kopi tadi jam 10, sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu, namun sepertinya Yoongi memang terlalu cinta dnegan tidur sehingga tepat pukul 12, Yoongi malah ketiduran dengan TV yang dibiarkan menyala.

Besok paginya, Yoongi masih mendapati dirinya tertidur di sofa dan TV yang menyala jadi Yoongi menyimpulkan jika Jimin tidak pulang semalam. Yoongi menghubungi Jimin tapi Jimin tidak mengangkatnya, maka dari itu, Yoongi segera bersiap siap dan menuju ke kantor Jimin sebelum pergi bekerja. Namun sampai disana Yoongi juga tidak menemukan Jimin dan Yoongi pergi dengan murung untuk bekerja.

Namjoon dan Hoseok memandang Yoongi aneh, begitu juga dengan Jihoon, sepupu Yoongi yang juga bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Yoongi.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jihoon

"Jiminie tidak pulang semalam, tadi pagi juga tidak ada di kantornya" keluh Yoongi. Jihoon mengusak kepala hyungnya menenangkan hyung kesayangannya yang juga sangat mirip dengannya itu.

"Sudah telepon Jungkook atau Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi menggeleng. Hoseok lalu berinisiatif mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelepon Jungkook

'yoesobseyo hosiki hyungggg' seru Jungkook ceria. Namjoon, Hoseok dan Jihoon tersneyum geli mendengar nada ceria Jungkook

"Kookie, selamat pagi" kata Hoseok

'selamat pagi hosiki hyunggg~~ ada apa telepon Kookie pagi pagi? Mau kasih Kookie jelly jelly?' tanya Jungkook mmebuat mereka semua kecuali Yoongi tertawa.

"yak! Dasar maniak jelly jelly. Ani kook, hyung mau tanya, apa semalam taehyung pulang?" tanya Hoseok

'hehe, kan Kookie kira, eung? Taetae hyung? Taetae hyung pulang kok hyung hanya saja taetae hyung pulang pagi jam tiga dan masih tidur sekarang, katanya jam 9 saja baru berangkat karena semalam ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis dari Amerika' kata Jungkook. Hoseok mengangguk

'memangnya ada apa hyung?' tanya Jungkook

"ah ani Kook, hyung hanya bertanya" kata Hoseok

"Ya sudah hyung tutup dulu ya Kook. Annyeong" Kata Hoseok

' ne annyeong hosiki hyung' balas Jungkook. Hoseok memandang Yoongiprihatin begitu juga Jihoon dan Namjoon

"nanti kita bisa telepon Jimin lagi hyung atau kita telepon Taehyung" kata Namjoon. Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Taehyung bilang Jimin masih menemani partner mereka untuk minum minum, dan Taehyung harus pulang karena dia benar benar sudah teller dan sebelum dia kebablasan dan membaut Jungkook marah maka dia membiarkan Jimin yang menemani partner mereka karena toleransi Jimin dengan alcohol jauh lebih bagus daripada Taehyung. Jimin sebenarnay sudah mau pulang tapi partner mereka sangat gila hingga masih kuat minum hingga pukul 2 pagi. Dan Jimin jadi terjebak disana.

Yoongi tidak bisa menyalahkan Taehyung karena toleransi alcohol Taehyung memang buruk dan jika dia tetap disana, dia bisa mabuk berat dan menyusahkan. Tapi Yoongi tetap saja tidak tenang karena Jimin belum juga mengangkat teleponnya, maka dari itu Yoongi nekat pergi ke kantor Jimin lagi siang itu. Bertemu Taehyung di lift dan bersama sama pergi ke ruangan Jimin. Kata Taehyung Jimin sudah datang dari pukul Sembilan. Namun apa yang dilihat Yoongi malah membuat hatinya remuk. Disana di dalam ruangan Jimin ada seorang wanita cantik berdada besar dan seksi tentu saja, dengan kulit putih namun tidak lebih putih dari Yoongi dan berwajah barat sedang duduk di meja Jimin dan mengangakng di depan Jimin padahal pakaiannya rok span ketat berwarna merah.

"J-Jiminie" panggil yoongi lirih. Jimin tentu saja kaget melihat Yoongi. Jimin segera menjauhkandirinya dari wanita itu dan menghapiri Yoongi

"BERHENTI!" jerit Yoongi. Jimin berhenti dan memandang Yoongi khawathir.

"Yoongi sayang aku bi-" kata kata Jimin terpotong dengan Yoongi yang pergi berlari dari sana. Bahkan bisa Jimin lihat Yoongi berlari dan pergi dengantangga darurat dan JImin tentu saja khawathir, hey, ruangan Jimin ada di lantai 10 dan Yoongi turun dengan tangga darurat ke lantai satu. Dan untung saja Taehyung yang peka segera mengejar Yoongi.

"Keluarlah mrs. Smith" kata Jimin menahan emosinya. Wanita yang di panggil Mrs. Smith itu melangkah sexy keluar dari ruangan JImin. Jimin mendengus kesal. Jimin mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari ruangannya. Sementara Joohyun, sekertarisnya hanya memandang khawathir keadaan bossnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki rumahnya dan mendengar isakkan kekasihnya itu dari kamar mereka dan masih terdengar di ruang tamu. Di sana sudah ada Jungkook, Seokjin dan Taehyung. Mereka membujuk Yoongi membuka pintu namun Yoongi masih mengurung diri di kamar.

"Yak! Mwoya Jimini! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yoongi" Kata Seokjin kesal. Jimin meringis.

"Itu salah paham hyung, tanya saja pada Taehyung." Kata Jimin. Seokjin memandang Taehyung begitu juga Jungkook

"taetae hyung jadi ada apa, tadi karena terlalu panic kita tidak tanya taetae hyung" kata Jungkook. Taehyung meringis. Lalu menyuruh Jimin menjelaskannya pada Seokjin

"err, begini hyung" kata Jimin takut takut

"Jadi semalam aku tidak pulang dan menginap di hotel, terlalu bau alcohol dan aku takut Yoongi khawathir juga jika aku mengendarai mobil jadi aku menginap di hotel dan aku lupa mengecash hp ku dan cashannya ada di mobil, dan aku terlalu lelah jadi aku langsung tidur dan ternyata aku bangun kesiangan jadi aku langsung kekantor aku pikir aku akan mengajak Yoongi hyung makan siang bersama dan meminta maaf karena semalam tidak pulang. Tapi mrs. Smith rekan kerja kami datang dan tiba tiba duduk di depan meja ku. Dan Yoongi hyung datang" kata Jimin

"Mrs. Smith menyukai Jimin. Dia menggoda Jimin terus dari kemarin dan menjejalkan alcohol pada Jimin dan untung saja dia tahan dengan alkoho" kata Taehyung. Jimin meringis. Seokjin menghela nafas sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Aku akan buka dengan kunci cadangan hyung. Aku akan baik baik saja dengan Yoongi hyung. Kalian pulang saja. Maaf merepotkan" kata Jimin. Seokjin mengangguk

"Kalau ada apa apa telepon kami Jimin. Segera telepon kami. Dan pastikan yoongi segera makan karena dia belum makan dari pagi, hanya meminum susu satu kotak kecil" Kata Seokjin. Jimin mengangguk lalu mengantar ketiga sahabatnya pulang.

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan kekasihnya bergelung di dalam selimut dan tidak ada boneka Kumamon di pelukannya, hanya ada guling yang bisa Jimin lihat sudah basah dengan air mata. Jimin berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi. Mengintip sedikit selimut Yoongi. Jimin menghela nafas. Hatinya sakit melihat kekasihnya menangis pilu speerti itu dan itu semua karenanya,

"Yoongi" panggil Jimin. Yoongi menulikan pendengarannya dan masih terisak.

"Yoongi sayang dengarkan aku hm? semalam aku tidak pulang dan menginap di hotel, terlalu bau alcohol dan aku takut Yoongi khawathir juga jika aku mengendarai mobil jadi aku menginap di hotel dan aku lupa mengecash hp ku dan cashannya ada di mobil, dan aku terlalu lelah jadi aku langsung tidur dan ternyata aku bangun kesiangan jadi aku langsung kekantor aku pikir aku akan mengajak Yoongi makan siang bersama dan meminta maaf karena semalam tidak pulang. Tapi mrs. Smith rekan kerjaku yang Yoongi lihat tadi datang dan tiba tiba duduk di depan meja ku. Dan Yoongi datang. Aku mau mengusir dia tapi Yoongi sudah keburu masuk dan salah paham." Kata Jimin sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi. Jimin tahu Yoongi pasti mengantuk dengan kelakuannya namun ini juga salah satu cara agar Yoongi tenang.

Yoongi duduk di hadapan Jimin dengan mata sembab dan wjaah merah, air matanya masih mengalir.

"J-Jiminie hiks tidak selingkuh hiks kan?" katanya. Jimin tersenyum dan menangkup pipi Yoongi

"aku tidak selingkuh Yoongi sayang. Mana mungkin aku selingkuh kalau aku sudah punya Min Yoongi yang sudah menjungkirbalikkan duniaku, menunggu ku di rumah kita hm?" kata Jimin. Yoongi masih terisak

"kalau semalam aku pulang, Yoongi pasti akan marah marah karena aku pulang dengan bau alcohol dan sudah hampir mencapai batas toleran ku dan juga pasti aku sampai rumah pukul empat pagi" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk imut.

"Seperti dulu Yoongi marah marah dan menyuruhku menginap di rumah Hoseok hyung yang paling dekat dengan tempat aku menemani klientku waktu itu kan" kata Jimin lagi dan Yoongi kembali mengangguk.

"Aku minta maaf karena harusnya aku menghubungi Yoongi sebelum Taehyung pulang supaya Yoongi tidak khawathir" kata Jimin. Yoongi kembali mengangguk lagi. Jimin melepas tangannya dari pipi Yoongi dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"jadi sudah tidak salah paham lagi kan?" tanyanya. Yoongi mengangguk lagi

"Jimin mana mungkin selingkuh dari Yoongi, hm. Karena Jimin sudah sangat jatuh dalam pesona Min Yoongi yang menggemaskan ini" kata Jimin sambil mencium tangan yoongi dan terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang bersemu.

"Aku akan membatalkan kerja samaku dengan Mrs. Smith" kata Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng

"jangan Jiminie nanti Jiminie rugi" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum

"aigoo kenapa kekasih Jimin ini sangat baik hati dan menggemaskan eoh? Baiklah, kalau begitu akan aku suruh Taekwoon hyung saja yang mengurusnya. Siapa tahu Mrs. Smith menyerah karena muka datar Taekwoon hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Jimin tersenyum dan menghapus sisa sisa air mata di pipi Yoongi.

"Saranghae" kata Jimin. Lalu mengecup bibir Yoongi

"nado Sarangahae Jiminie" kata Yoongi dan mengecup bibir Jimin juga lalu mereka terkekeh.

"Yoongi belum makan kan?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"Baiklah, kita makan di café Jin hyung bagaimana?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk senang. Jimin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu dan mengganti baju, dan Yoongi ku ini harus cuci muka supaya makin menggemaskan" kata Jimin sambil mencubit pelan pipi Yoongi.

.

.

..

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: Yohooo halloo, perdana nih perdanaaaa, setelah balik dari UTS haha, gimana ceriitanya? Yoongi nya tetap menggemaskan kan? Hehe, dia makin cute ya rambutnya jadi warna hitam. Hnggg.. ku tak kuat dan si Jimin itu ganjen bener ya demen banget pamer pamer perut hng.. sabarkan lah si Yoongi supaya kuat menghadapi Jimin hehe. Rnr juseyoo~~


	11. Kumamon

MinYoon oneshoot and drabble collection : Kumamon

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Yoongi dan Kumamonnya. Semua orang tahu Yoongi itu pecinta Kumamon. Sejak kecil Yoongi sudah jatuh cinta dengan mascot dari Jepang itu. Yoongi mengoleksi berbagai stuff Kumamon, dari boneka, piyama, sampai alat makan dan alat mandi, lalu seprai dan banyak barang lainnya.

Namun karena sudah tinggal dengan kekasihnya, Park Jimin, di rumah mereka ada sebuah kamar yang isinya adalah barang barang Kumamon Yoongi. Tadinya Jimin tidak mau membuat ruangan itu, tapi apa daya, Yoongi merengek ingin membawa semua barang barang Kumamonnya ke rumah mereka. Dan alasan Yoongi yang lain yang membuat Jimin tidak mau membawa Kumamon Kumamon Yoongi adalah

"Kalau Jiminie ngeselin, kan Yoongi bisa peluk Kumamonnya. Jiminie peluk aja guling" kata Yoongi dengan polosnya ketika mereka berdebat tentang Kumamon Yoongi. Heol, mana mau Jimin peluk guling kalau ada Min Yoongi yang menggemaskan yang bisa dia peluk. Dan setlah membuangwaktu percuma tentang perdebatan mereka, akhirnya Jimin mengalah.

Jelas asaja amna bisa dia tidak mengalah pada Yoongi yang memeluk boneka Kumamon yang hampir sebesar badannya dengan bibir yang di kerucutkan menggemaskan dan dengan baju kodok berwarna hitam yang membuatnya seperti anak SD, belum lagi wajahnya yang merenggut dan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi oleh kekasihnya itu. Dan akhirnya Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengiyakan keinginan Yoongi.

Kalau bagi Yoongi, Kumamon adalah segalanya,beda lagi dengan Jimin. Kumamon adalah musuh besar Jimin. Semua perhatian Yoongi bisa teralihkan dengan Kumamon dalam sekejap. Contohnya saja,saat mereka ke Jepang. Seokjin, sebagai kakak yang baik, menyenangkan Yoongi dengan mengundang badut Kumamon ketika mereka sedang menikmati makan malam waktu itu. Dan Yoongi langsung terlonjak senang. Bahkan langsung memeluk Kumamon dan tidak melepaskannya. Bahkan Yoongi menggusur Jimin dari sampingnya agar Kumamonnya bisa duduk. Heol! Masa Jimin yang kece badai begini bisa kalah dari makhluk bantet dan hitam itu.

Lalu belum lagi ketika mereka bertengkar, sebenarnya bukan bertengkar yang berlebihan, hanya saja Yoongi ingin sesuatu dan Jimin melarangnya lalu Yoongi mengancam akan tidur dengan Kumamon daripada dengan Jimin. Dan Jimin hanya pasrah dengan statusnya yang kembali kalah. Mana mau Jimin tidur sendiri ketika ada kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu.

Ke addictan Yoongi terhadap Kumamon tidak parah sebenarnya, hanya saja karena Jungkook, maknae dalam kelompok mereka sudah terlalu sering mendengar celotehan Jimin tentang Yoongi dan Kumamon, Jungkook sampai bertanya tanya pada Yoongi,

"Yoongi hyung, pilih Jimin hyung atau Kumamon?" itu pertanyaan Jungkook yang di tanyakan ketika Jungkook dan Yoongi pergi belanja makanan bersama Seokjin. Namun Yoongi hanya menggeleng bingung. Sementara Seokjin tertaw amelihat tingkah menggemaskan Yoongi dan Jungkook yang juga sekarang sudah memandang polos hyungnya itu.

Tapi Jimin yakin kok Yoongi sayang sama dia, dan lebih memilih dia dengan Kumamon karena tugas Jimin yang tiba tiba di perpanjang menjadi sebulan.

.

..

..

..

.

Yoongi merenggut, bibirnya mencebik dan mencubiti boneka Kumamonnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Jimin bilang dia akan pergi hanya 3 hari dan sekarang sudah seminggu Jimin belum pulang juga. Yoongi tentu saja rindu dengan Jimin.

'apa Jimnin marah karena Yoongi cuman peluk peluk Kumamon ya?' batin Yoongi. Ya memang bebrapa hari ini sebelum Jimin pergi Yoongi senang sekali peluk peluk Kumamonnya. Dan sebelum pergi mereka sedikit cekcok dan Jimin bilang kalau dia pergi Yoongi tidak akan mencarinya karena ada Kumamon dan Jimin mengatakannya dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Tentu saja Yoongi jadi kepikiran, belum lagi Jimin yang bilangnya hanya pergi tiga hari dan belum pulang padahal sudah seminggu berlalu. Mata Yoongi mulai panas. Kumamonnya ia lempar ke kursi di dalam kamarnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Isakan isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"hiks hiks j-jim-jiminie hiks" Isaknya tanpa tahu ada sosok kekasihnya di hadapannya sedang khawathir menatapnya. Jimin maju mendekati Yoongi dan mengelus kepala Yoongi. Yoongi tersentak dan mendongak

"JIMINIE!" katanya. Yoongi langsung menubrukkan dirinya pada Jimin. Jimin menahan badannya agar tidak jatuh dan memeluk Yoongi.

"hey hey ada apa sayang"katanya sambil mengusap pundak Yoongi

"hiks Jiminie hiks maafin Yoongi" katanya. Jimin menahan tawanya

"heyy memangnya kenapa Yoongi minta maaf hm?" kata Jimin

"Karena Yoongi sudah bikin Jiminie kesal karena Kumamon" kata Yoongi lagi . kali in sudah tidak terisak lagi.

"aigoo, gwaenchana baby" katanya sambil melepas pelukannya pada Yoongi dan menangkup pipi Yoongi.

"gwaenchana mungkin setelah aku pikir benar ya kalau aku tidak ada, tidak ada yang bisa Yoongi peluk dan kalau ada Kumamon kan Yoongi bisa peluk Kumamon. Biar Yoongi nggak kesepian" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"eung. Karena Kumamon mirip Jiminie" katanya. Jimin mengerutkan alisnya

"Kumamon mirip Jimin?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"Jiminie gendut, Kumamon juga gendut jadi enak buat Yoongi pelukkk" kata Yoongi dengan nada ceria. Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya dan menarik yoongi kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

END  
.

.

.

A/N: astagaaaaa ini gaje, maafkan saya , ini aneh banget pasti, niatnya mau dimsukkin humor tapi malah ga jelas begini…


	12. SUGAR

MinYoon Oneshoot and drabble collection : Sugar

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

Jika kita bertanya pada Jeon Jungkook, manis manis berarti jelly jelly kesukaannya, jika kita bertanya pada Min Yoongi, manis manis berarti cotton candy, dan jika kita bertanya pada Kim Seokjin, manis manis berarti coklat. Nah beda lagi kalau kita bertanya pada Kim Taehyung, manis manis berarti Jeon Jungkook, dan jika bagi Kim Namjoon, manis manis berarti Kim Seokjin, nah beda lagi jika kalian bertanya pada Park Jimin, karena jika kita bertanya pada manusia bantet ini, pasti begini jawabannya

"manis manis? Tentu saja sugar"

Itu yang akan dikatakan Jimin jika kita bertanya. Dan jawaban Jimin membuat Kim Taehyung selaku sahabat sehidup sematinya itu bertanya tanya. Dan jawaban Jimin adalah

"Tentu saja Sugar. Sugar itu gula kan artinya? Nama panggung Yoongi hyung itu suga dan diberi nama begitu karena dia manis seperti gula. Jadi kalau kau peka, sugar yang aku maksud tentu saja Yoongi hyung kesayanganku. Dasar pabbo"

Kira kita begitulah jawaban nyolot Jimin yang membuat Taehyung kesal. Tapi, kata kata Jimin ada benarnya juga, Taehyung mengakui itu dan semua sahabat sahabat serta orang terdekat mereka juga mengakui jika Yoongi itu manis. Contohnya, seperti kata Seokjin dan Jungkook yang suka berkumpul di café milik Seokjin bersama Yoongi.

 _Seokjin, Jungkook dan Yoongi sedang berkumpul di café milik Seokjin di lantai dua. Ruangan khusus yang biasanya di pakai Seokjin dan sahabat sahabatnya jika ingin berkumpul. Dari ruangan mereka, Seokjin masih bisa memperhatikan kerja semua karyawannya di bawah. Kegaitan berkumpul mereka ini biasanya dilakukan dua minggu sekali._

 _Apa?_

 _Ah, kalian penasaran apa yang dilakukan mereka?_

 _Ya biasanya mereka akan mengemil dan mengobrol atau menggosip artis artis atau membicaakan kekasih mereka atau terkadang pekerjaan mereka. Seperti sekarang, Seokjin sibuk berbicara dengan Jungkook tentang kakak sepupu Jungkook, Jeon Wonwoo dengan kekasihnya, Kim Mingyu_

" _Iya Jin hyung, Kookie juga bingung kenapa Wonwoo hyung mau sama Mingyu hitam" Kata Jungkook dengan polosnya. Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya._

" _ya namanya juga cinta Kookie, memangnya kenapa Kookie mau sama Taehyung? Dia juga aneh kan" kata Seokjin. Jungkook hanya nyengir mendengarnya_

" _hehe soalnya taetae hyung tampan, baik dan sayang dengan Kookie" kata Jungkook malu malu. Seokjin terkekeh dan mereka melanjutkan obrolannya, dan obrolan mereka terhenti ketika Yoongi berbicara_

" _Jin hyungggg~~~ Cheese cakenya habissss, mau lagiiii" rengek Yoongi. Seokjin dan Jungkook berhenti mengobrol dan memandangi Yoongi. Mereka bengong melihat Yoongi yang menggemaskan, bahkan kali ini Jungkook yangultimate maknae dan menggemaskan mengakui hyung kesayangannya ini benar benar dalam keadaan yang benar benar menggemaskan._

 _Bagaimana tidak, di hadapan mereka, Yoongi yang mengenakan baju kodok, dengan rambut sewarna cotton candy kesukaan Yoongi dan bibir yang mengerucut dan pipi yang belepotan cream dari cheese cake kesukaannya, tengah memandang Seokjin dan Jungkook dengan tatapan memelas agar mendapatkan cheese cake lagi._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

 _5_

 _Akhirnya Seokjin dan Jungkook tersadar_

" _Aaaahhh kyeoptaaa" Seru mereka dan segera menghampiri Yoongi dan menyubiti pipi Yoongi yang mulai berisi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Beda Jungkook dan Seokjin beda lagi Hoseok dan Namjoon.

 _Sudah tiga hari Hoseok, Namjoon dan Yoongi terjebak di dalam studio. Di tong sampah di pojok studio, sudah ada banyak tissue bekas dah bahkan sampai ada yang berserakan di sekitar tong sampah, jangan lupakan juga ada banyak sampah bekas makanan juga disana. Dan di dalam ruangan itu, ketiga makhluk hidup disana sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Namjoon yang sibuk dengan musiknya, Yoongi yang memakan masker sibuk dengan kertas liriknya yang sudah penuh dengan coretan begitu juga dengan Hoseok. Suasana disana hening hingga_

 _SSSRROOOTTTT_

 _Hatchi hatchi_

 _Suara orang bersin dan membuang ingus terdengar di ruangan sepi itu. Hoseok memandang Yoongi ngeri. Semua tissue di tong sampah sebagian besar adalah milik Yoongi. Lebih tepatnya bekas Yoongi. Sudah dua hari dari tiga hari mereka terjebak di dalam studio, Yoongi mulai terkena flu. Kepalanya pusing dan hidungnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan ingus._

" _Namjoooonnnn~~" panggil Yoongi_

 _SSRROOOTTT_

 _Terdengar lagi suara Yoongi menyedot ingusnya kali ini. Namjoon menoleh melihat Yoongi yang terlihat mengerikan. Pipi yang memerah dan masker di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya juga, mata sayu dan tampang yang mengenaskan_

" _ayo kita pulang sajaaaaa, deadlinenya kan masih 8 hari lagi, dan kita hanya tinggal finishing dan mengaransemen satu lagu" kata Yoongi. Ya Yoongi bisa saja kembali ke rumahnya dengan kekasihnya namun bagaimana juga dia harus minta izin dengan Namjoon atau paling tidak mereka bertiga harus kembali atau Seokjin akan mengamuk karena Namjoon memaksa Yoongi bekerja disaat sakit._

" _Iya aku rasa kita harus pulang, dua atau tiga hari kita harus beristirahat juga. Apalagi keadaan Yoongi hyung sudah mengenaskan begitu" kata Hoseok memandang Yoongi dan juga tumpukkan tissue di pojok ruangan. Yoongi mengangguk dengan mata seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan. Namjoon menghela nafas dan mengangguk._

" _baiklah, kita pulang. Tiga hari lagi setelah flu Yoongi hyung sembuh kita kembali lagi kesini untuk evaluasi dan finishing" kata Namjoon. Hoseok tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yoongi membuka maskernya dan tersenyum lebar memamerkan gummy smilenya_

" _Jinjja? Assaaaaa.. Yoong mau tidur, mau peluk Jiminieee" kata Yoongi senang_

" _Gomawo Namjoonieeee, hosikiiii" kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis. Hoseok dan Namjoon hanya menggeleng dan terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan_

" _kau menggemaskan sekali hyung" kata Namjoon_

" _Hyungggggg,, jadi kekasihku saja, kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali bahkan ketika kau lagi flu seperti itu" kata Hoseok_

.

.

.

Beda Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok dan Jungkook yang baru kenal dengan Yoongi saat yoongi sudah berada di Seoul, beda lagi dengan Kim Taehyung. Taehyung bilang dia tidak bisa menceritakan apa apa dengan kemanisan dan keimutan seorang Min Yoongi. Bersahabat dengan Yoongi sejak mereka kecil di Daegu hingga di Seoul, Taehyung sudah kenyang dan kebal dengan Aegyo maupun kemanisan Min Yoongi. Namun dia masih mengakui jika Yoongi sama manisnya dengan kekasih kelincinya, Jeon Jungkook.

Beda teman teman Yoongi beda lagi kekasih Yoongi. Park Jimin. Jimin hanya terpaut dua tahun dengan Yoongi. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak Yoongi berada di tingkat akhir dan Jimin berada di tingka dua perkuliahan. Awlanya, Yoongi tinggal dengan Taehyung di apartemen milik Taehyung, beda lagi dengan Jiminy tang memang tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jimin meminta Yoongi untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dan Yoongi dengan polosnya mengiyakan keinginan Jimin. Dan akhirnya setelah empat tahun bersama, mereka tetap tinggal bersama dan awet. Yoongi menjadi seorang composer dan arranger. Jimin menjadi guru dance di hari sabtu minggu dan menjadi manager di perusahaan ayahnya di hari biasa.

Bagi Jimin, saat bertemu dengan Yoongi hidupnya langsung penuh dengan yang manis manis. Ya walaupun sebelumnya hidupnya juga manis dengan sahabat kecilnya, Jeon Jungkook yang benar benar menggemaskan seperti kelinci. Namun ketika dengan Yoongi, rasanya berbeda. Yoongi memang kadang kelihatan cuek, tsundere, suka marah marah, tapi Jimin banyak lihat sisi manis Yoongi. Bagaimana Yoongi merengek demi cheese cake dan cotton candy kesukaannya, lalu merengek agar Jimin menemaninya ketika sakit, atau merengek kecapaian pada Jimin dan banyak hal lainnya.. belum lagi ketika cengengnya Yoongi kambuh.

 _Jimin mengutuk ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan jika kemarin cuaca akan terang benderang. Kemarin, Jimin libur dari jadwal mengajarnya dan Yoongi juga libur, lalu Yoongi merengek ingin cheese cake dan cotton candy juga ice cream favoritnya, dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Jimin menuruti keinginan Jimin dengan membelikan semua keinginan Yoongi. Mereka berdua keluar dari apartemen mereka dan pergi memenuhi keinginan Yoongi. Tadinya Jimin ingin membawa mobil, namun yoongi bilang dia ingin jalan kaki saja dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Jimin. Ah menggemaskan memang._

 _Awalnya semua baik baik saja ketika mereka keluar dan melangkah membeli es krim, cuacanya panas dan pas sekali untuk makan es krim. Ketika ingin membeli cotton candy, mendung mulai terlihat dan mereka mempercepat langkahnya. Semua aman aman saja sampai mereka di jalan pulang dengan dua kotak cheese cake favorit Yoongi dan satu tangkai besar cotton candy favorit Yoongi._

 _Ya_

 _Semua baik baik saja_

 _Hingga saat mereka memasuki daerah perumahan, gerimis mulai turun. Awalnya sedikit, tidak deras dan mereka lari agar cepat sampai apartemen mereka. Ngomong ngomong mereka memutar jalan agar cepat sampai. Namun sialnya hujan turun dan mereka tidak bisa bertedu, akhirnya mereka harus lari dan baru bisa berteduh ketika sudah di dekat apartemen mereka._

 _Dua jam mereka berteduh dan Yoongi sudah menggigil kedinginan. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan menggesek gesekkan tangannya dan menempelkan pada pipi putih Yoongi yang mulai memerah karena dingin, agar Yoongi tidak kedinginan. Ketika hujan reda mereka segera kembali ke apartemen sebelum hujan kembali turun._

 _Dan sekarang, jam empat pagi, Yoongi malah kena demam. Saat Jimin tidur tadi, Yoongi mendempeti Jimin dan menggumam asal sehingga membuat Jimin bangun. Jimin merasa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya dan memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya. Ketika mengetahui Yoongi demam, Jimin segera bangkit untuk mengambil air dan kain untuk mengompres Yoongi, namun sebelum dia bisa berdiri, Yoongi sudah menariknya lagi_

" _Jiminieeee~~" keluh Yoongi._

" _sssttt iya sayang iy aku disini" kata jimin sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi menenangkan Yoongi. Yoongi memeluk pinggang Jimin dan melesakkan tubuhnya ke Jimin._

" _Tunggu disini sebentar ya sayang, aku ambil air untuk mengompresmu dulu hm?" kata Jimin sambil masih mengusap kepala Yoongi. Yoongi menggeleng dan masih memeluk Jimin erat melesakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jimin. Jimin menghela nafas dan menggendong Yoongi ala Koala. Keluar kamar dan pergi mengambil kompresan untuk Yoongi._

 _Dengan tangan yang satu menahan tubuh Yoongi di gendongannya dan dengan satu tangan lagi yang memegang baskom yang berisi air, Jimin menaru baskom di meja kecil di samping ranjang mereka dan merebahkan Yoongi lalu mengompres kening Yoongi_

" _jiminie jiminie" kata Yoongi sambil menepis kompresan di keningnya_

" _ssstt sayangg, Yoongi hyung sayang harus di kompres supaya cepat sembuh hm?" kata Jimin menenangkan Yoongi_

" _shireooo~~" manja Yoongi_

" _waeyo hm" kata Yoongi sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi dan mengelap keringat di kening Yoongi dengan Tissue_

" _kalau di kompres gak bisa peluk jiminie" kata Yoongi lirih. Jimin tersenyum kecil_

" _bisa sayang. Percaya sama Jimin" kata jimin. Jimin lalu menggendong Yoongi menggesernya ke bagian dalam ranjang mereka dan naik ke atas ranjang mereka. Yoongi segera memposisikan posisinya dengan menempeli Jimin dan memeluk Jimin. Jimin menempelkan kompresan di kening Yoongi dan menahannya dengan tangannya sambil memeluk Yoongi dan mengusap kepala Yoongi agar Yoongi cepat tertidur._

 _Setelah Yoongi tidur, Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, mengganti air kompresan dari kain kompresan Yoongi dan sebelumnya mengecup kening Yoongi sebelum menempelkan kompresan yang baru._

" _get well soon sugar" bisik Jimin. Lalu Jimin juga ikut tidur sejenak sambil menjaga sugarnya sebelum harus bangun lagi mengganti kompresan Yoongi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/N: Yo halloooo, adakah yang kangen sama fic ini? maaf buat ff yang belum di lanjut lanjutin, soalnya habis uts dosen dosen langsung kasih presentasi lagi. Dan ada kp kp yang belum di kpin eh ternyata di kp-in pas habis uts jadinya sibuk banget. Belum tugas tugasnya. Nyampe rumah udah sore banget. Dan aku juga jadi buntu ide. Huft.

Aku usahain weekend ini aku lanjutin ff ku, tapi aku ga janji yaaaa, hehe.. dan buat yang nunggu my cookies, sumpah mafinkau karena aku mentok banget. Lagi belum dapet VKook feel. Aku lagi ngembaliin VKook feel aku sambil baca baca fic VKook dan liat moment moment mereka. Hehe..

Akhir kata, mohon rnr nya yaa, dan siapa tahu ada yang mau kasih ide lagi buat fic ini? dan yang minta yoongi yang lagi tergila gila sama holly, nanti yaaaa.. aku usahain aku buat hehe.. tapi aku ga bisa janji. Tapi aku usahain ^^

Satu lagi, ada yang bilang di kotak review tentang kenapa fic ini ada di rated M. jadi gini, aku bukannya mau cari reviewer yang banyak makanya aku taruh di rated M. karena menurut aku, walaupun aku taro di rated M pun fic ini, reviewenya ga sampe banyak dan meledak banget.

Aku seneng kalau para readers sekalian suka baca fic aku, atau follow atau fav fic aku, soalnya kalian berate tertarik sama fic aku. Dan aku lebih seneng lagi kalau kalian review, tapi kalau kalian nggak mau review pun aku gak maksa. Itu kan hak kalian. Karena kalau aku lihat follow dan fav fic aku yang ini aja bertambah, aku udah seneng hehe.

Ah dan aku taro ini di rated M karena gini, kadang aku udah upload storyku di doc manager dan ternyata aku lupa publish. Dan biasanya aku bakalan publish lagi dan kalau ternyata ratednya berubah, aku suka lupa buat ganti. Hehe. Aku suka ceroboh gitu soalnya. Pernah juga aku pikir udah publish ternyata baru di update ke doc manager dan aklhirnya aku nyalahin laptop lagi dan langsung upload dan aku lupa ganti ratednya.

Jadi, tolong jangan salah paham sama rated fic ini. aku emang berencana ada bikin adegan ++ cuman belum tahu kapan. Tapi karena itu, aku bakalan ubah fic ini ratednya ke rated T, biar sesuai sama isinya yang sekarang.

Terima kasih yang udah review dan ngomongi tentang rated hehe dan terima kasih yang udah suka kasih ide ide hehe. Gomawo~~ ^^


	13. Maunya tidur sama Jimin

MinYoon oneshoot and drabble collection: Maunya tidur sama Jimin

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merenggutkan wajah imutnya ketika kalah bermain. Mereka, Yoongi dan teman temannya sedang berada di dalam tour dan dari hari ini hingga dua hari kedepan, mereka akan bermain dengan sesuka hati tanpa panduan guru. Karena kalah bermain, yoongi dan beberapa temannya yang lain tidak boleh makan enak di dalam ballroom dan boleh makan di kedai kedai kecil di sekitar penginapan. Yoongi berjalan bersama Taehyung dan Hoseok. Jimin menang bermain dan saat ingin menghampiri Yoongi sudah di seret oleh yeoja yeoja dan namja namja lain. Sedangkan Jungkook, kekasih Taehyung, dia juga menang dan taehyung menyuruhnya tetap makan di ballroom bersama Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Mau makan apa hyung?" tanya Hoseok. Yoongi melihat lihat sekitar dan menggeleng. Teman temannya yang lain sudah banyak masuk ke kedai kedai yang lain.

"Jimin bilang kau sedang tidak enak badan. Mau makan samgyetang?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka ber tiga berjalan menuju kedai samgyetang. Hoseok dan Taehyung saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas.

Yoongi terbiasa bersama Jimin. Kekanakan memang karena semua yang Yoongi lakukan biasa bersama Jimin dan biasanya Jimin melayaninya. Tapi Jimin suka suka saja melayani kebutuhan Yoongi. Namun Yoongi sudah terbiasa dan ketika tidak ada Jimin Yoongi merasa kehilangan. Makanya daritadi dia menekuk mukanya dan raut mukanya sedih. Hoseok dan Taehyung tidak berhenti memandang Yoongi khawathir. Jimin sudah bilang kalau Yoongi sedang tidak enak badan dan mewanti wanti agar Yoongi diberi makanan berkuah dan kebetulan ada restaurant samgyetang makanya Taehyung segera menawari Yoongi

.

.

.

Setelah jam makan selesai, Yoongi masih terlihat lesu. Mereka kembali ketika semua sudah masuk ke kamar masing masing. Jungkook, Namjoon, Seokjin dan Mingyu sekamar, lalu Taehyung bersama Jackson, Hoseok dan Yoongi sedangkan Jimin bersama Wonwoo, Mark dan Chan. Yoongi keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Seokjin. Yoongi pikir Jimin sekamar dengan Namjoon, Seokjin dan Jungkook, namun sampai Seokjin membuka pintu, Yoongi tidak menemukan Jimin

"Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin bingung. Yoongi dengan baju tidur Kumamon berwarna putih dan bertangan panjang begitu menggemaskan

"ada apa?" tanya Seokjin

"Hyung, Jiminie" kata Yoongi. Seokjin terdiam dan mengangguk,

"ah, Jimin, itu itu di kamar 502" kata Seokjin. Yoongi menoleh sebentar kea rah yang Seokjin tunjuk dan mengangguk lalu pergi kesana. Seokjin hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dia yakin sebentar lagi Jungkook juga akan mencari Taehyung.

Yoongi berjalan hingga berhenti pada kamar bernomor 502, di depannya ada tulisan, Park Jimin, Jeon Wonwoo, Mark Lee dan Lee Chan. Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Sekali, dua kali belum ada sautan. Sekali lagi Yoongi mengetuk. Dan jendela kecil di samping pintu terbuka menampilkan wajah Jimin

"yoongi hyung" kata Jimin kata Jimin melihat wajah kekasihnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Yoongi melihat Jimin dan tersenyum senang

"JIMINIE!" Pekiknya senang. Jimin tersenyum dan segera menyuruh Yoongi diam ketika sadar bahwa Wonwoo dan Chan sudah tidur.

"Jiminie" kata Yoongi lagi dengan pandangan sayu.

"ada apa hyung" kata Jiminie

"bobo" kata Yoongi sambil mencebikkan bibirnya menggemaskan. Jimin tersenyum.

"tunggu sebentar hyung, aku dan mark cari kuncinya dulu" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Namun belum lama Yoongi sudah mengeluh lagi

"Jiminieeee" keluh Yoongi lagi. Jimin kembali muncul dan memberikan tanda supaya Yoongi diam, rata rata semua murid sudah pada tidur karena besok pagi mereka akan ramai ramai melihat matahari terbit. Yoongi kembali merengek dan Mark juga Jimin dengan segera mencari kunci kamar mereka yang ternyata berada di dekat pintu sendiri. Ya maklum anak laki laki.

Setelah keluar Yoongi segera menubruk Jimin

"Jiminieee" keluh Yoongi. Jimin segera menggendong Yoongi seperti bayi koala

"Kenapa belum tidur hm" kata Jimin

"nggak ada Jiminie habisnya. Ga ada yang peluk Yoongi bobo" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan berjalan kea rah kamar Yoongi. Di jalan Jimin bertemu dengan Hoseok

"jungkook?" tanya Jimin. Hoseok hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar Seokjin dan yang lain. Jimin masuk ke dalam dan melihat Jackson yang sudah nyengir sambil memandang Yoongi dan Jimin

"tenang saja bro aku tahu diri kok hehe, aku juga mau tidur sambil memeluk my Mark" kata Jackson lalu segera keluar dari sana. Jimin terkekeh dan melihat Jungkook sudah pulas di pelukan Taehyung

"Giant baby" kata Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk dan terkekeh. Di pelukannya, Yoongi sudah tertidur karena elusan di kepalanya oleh tangan Jimin selama ke kamarnya tadi. Jimin menghampiri ranjang Yoongi dan ingin menaruh Yoongi di ranjangnya

"nghhh Jiminie " keluh Yoongi. Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jimin

"ssstt sssttt, Jimin disini hyung sayang. Ssstt ssstt bobo lagi hm" kata Jimin.

"sama Jiminie" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk.

"iya iya sama Jimin ya" kata Jimin., dan entah Jimin harus berterimakasih atau bagaimana pada Hoseok dan Jackson karena dua ranjang sudah di jadikan satu dan Jimin naik ke atas ranjang dengan Yoongi masih di pelukannya. Jimin meletakkan Yoongi di ranjang dengan lengannya yang menjadi bantalan kepala Yoongi. Yoongi segera bergulung di dekapan Jimin. Jimin tersneyum kecil, mencium kening Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi sambil mengsuap kepala Yoongi membawa Yoongi pada tidur lelapnya. Jimin melirik sedikt dan dia bisa lihat Taehyung sudah tidur juga sambil memeluk Jungkook. Jimin menengok ke bawah dan mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas

"sleep well baby sugar" lirih Jimin. Lalu Jimin ikut tertidur di samping Yoongi.


	14. soccer player and basketball player

MinYoon Oneshoot and drabble collection : Soccer player and Basketball player

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

Yoongi mendesah pelan melihat pertandingan sepak bola yang di tampilkan di tv di hadapannya. Mata sipit Yoongi bergerak cepat mengikuti gerakkan bola

Ups…

Atau tidak?

Jika kita liat lagi, mata Yoongi tidak mengikuti pergerakkan bola, tapi matanya tampak mencari seseorang disana. Sampai kamera menyorot pemain bernomor punggung sepuluh dengan tulisan 'Jimin Park' dimana Jimin sedang menggiring bola ke arah gawang lawan dan GOL! Mencetak gold an menambah angka untuk Korea Selatan.

Yoongi memekik ketika Jimin mencetak gol, bibir mungilnya tersenyum senang saat Jimin mencetak gol untuk yang kedua kalinya di pertandingan ini. Namun baru sebentar, bibir mungil itu kembali menekuk ke bawah. Mengingat kekasihnya, Park Jimin, sedang berada di Negara lain untuk melakukan pertandingan persahabatan.

Ya, pemain sepak bola nasional Korea Selatan yang bertubuh mungil itu Park Jimin adalah kekasih dari namja manis yang sedang sibuk menonton kekasihnya itu di tv. Min Yoongi. Seorang play maker sekaligus shotter kebanggan tim basket Daegu dan juga pemain nasional Korea Selatan.

Yoongi itu, sangat manja pada Jimin. Mereka sudah menjadi kekasih sejak masih di high school hingga sekarang mereka sudah bekerja. Namun sejak Jimin ditawari menjadi pemain nasional, Jimin jadi sibuk dan Yoongi jadi tidak mempunyai banyak waktu dengan Jimin lagi seperti dulu. Dan beberapa lama belakangan ini, pemain nasional Korea banyak pergi ke luar untuk pertandingan persahabatan dan sparring, dan waktu Jimin dengan Yoongi semakin berkurang. Seperti sekarang ini, Jimin sedang berada di Beijing, Yoongi di Korea. Seminggu yang lalu, Jimin baru pergi selama dua hari ke Indonesia untuk pertandingan amal. Lalu dua minggu yang lalu Jimin ke Jepang untuk pertandingan persahabatan. Dan minggu ini ke China. Walaupun hanya du ahari di Negara orang, sisanya Jimin habiskan dengan latihan lagi. Tentu saja waktu Yoongi dan Jimin sangat sedikit.

Jika Jimin sedang tidak sibuk, Yoongi yang sibuk, Yoongi sibuk latihan untuk turnamen basket. Atau jika sedang ada dalam musim pertandingan, Yoongi sibuk latihan dan pergi ke luar negeri lebih lama dari Jimin untuk bertanding. Dan hal itu makin membuat Yoongi uring uringan. Bulan ini, Yoongi hanya punya jadwal latihan dua belas kali bersama teman temannya dan sisanya dia harus work out sendiri. Yoongi pikir dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jimin sebelum dia sibuk dengan latihan intensif dan pergi ke camp untuk latihan menyambut turnamen basket di Thailand.

Tapi Harapan tinggallah harapan, yang ada Yoongi malah sendiri di apartemen mereka sedangkan Jimin malah sibuk dengan pertandingannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Para pemain dari Korea Selatan sudah kembali ke kamar hotel mereka masing masing. Begitu juga dengan Jimin. Setelah mandi, Jimin duduk di ranjang dan memainkan handphonennya sekaligus membalas pesan dari kekasih gulanya.

"Kau sedang berbalas pesan dengan Yoongi ya, Jimin" kata Kim Seyong. Salah satu seniornya di tim. Jimin mendongak dan mengangguk.

"Iya hyung. Tadi pesan terakhirnya tidak ku balas karena keburu di panggil pelatih. Lalu tadi aku juga tidak sempat membuka handphoneku setelah pertandingan" kata Jimin. Seyong mengangguk lalu duduk di ranjangnya dan memainkan handphonenya juga.

"hyung aku keluar sebentar" kata Jimin. Seyong mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jimin keluar dari kamar hotelnya dan turun ke lobby. Setelah sampai di lobby, Jimin menekan panggilan nomor satu di teleponnya. Panggilan pada kekasih gulanya. Min Yoongi

'yoeboseyo~' kata Yoongi

"yoeboseyo, hyung kenapa belum tidur" kata Jimin

'kenapa Jiminie menelepon kalau begitu' kata Yoongi. Jimin tertawa mendengarnya

"Karena mau mengecek apakah kekasih Jimin yang menggemaskan ini sudah tidur?" kata Jimin.

'belum kok, Yoongi belum tidur. Jiminie sudah di hotel? Sudah makan? Sudah mandi?' tanya Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya

"sudah Yoongi hyung sayang. Jimin sudah makan, sudah mandi juga" kata Jimin lagi.

'bagus bagus kalau begitu. Tadi Yoongi lihat pertandingan Jiminie, keren sekaliiiii~~~"' kata Yoongi.

"Jinjja? Yoongi juga keren kok kalau lagi turnamen" kata Jimin

'hehe, iya dong. Yoongi memang selalu keren' kata Yoongi. Jimin ikut terkekeh dan melihat jam di belakang meja resepsionis hotel

"sudah malam hyung, tidurlah" kata Jimin

'nanti. Yoongi masih mau nonton Pororo. Besok Yoongi tidak perlu work out pagi pagi. Jadi Yoongi mau tidur malam dan bangun siang' kata Yoongi

"baik baik, terserah tuan putri tidur kesayangan Jimin saja" kata Jimin

'yak Jiminie! Yoongi bukan tuan putri!' kata Yoongi. Jimin hanya terkekeh

"baik baik, Yoongi hyung sayang. Hyung mau oleh oleh apa darisini?" tanya Jimin.

'tidak mau. Yoongi tidak mau apa apa' kata Yoongi

"benar? Yakin?" tanya Jimin

'um. Yoongi tidak mau apa apa. Yoongi cuman mau Jiminie pulang kesini, ppalippali' kata Yoongi. Jimin tertawa mendengarnya

"kangen eoh?" tanya Jimin meledek Yoongi.

'ish Jiminie! Iyalah Yoongi kangen. Jiminie sibuk, Yoongi free. Jiminie free Yoongi yang sibuk. Belakangan ini kita udah tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu berdua lagi' kata Yoongi dengan sendu di akhir kalimatnya. Jimin tersenyum sedih juga

"maafkan Jimin ya hyung sayang" kata Jimin

'ani ani ani. Jiminie jangan minta maaf. Ini kan namanya pekerjaan kitaa" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum mendengar nada bicara kekasihnya itu

"baik baik, apapun akan Jimin lakukan untuk kesayangan Jimin yang menggemaskan ini. ok? Call?" kata Jimin

"eum! Ok. Call~" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya

"baik, Yoongi jangan tidur malam malam okay? Jimin harus kembali ke kamar dulu" kata Jimin

' .. tapi, Jiminie memangnya sekarang dimana?' tanya Yoongi

"jimin di lobby hyung, tidak enak kan kalau Jimin telepon di kamar. Di kamar ada Seyong hyung. Kali ini Jimin tidak sekamar dengan Taehyung jadi tidak enak kalau menelepon di kamar" kata Jimin

'Ok! Jiminie jangan tidur malam malam ya. Langsung tidur setelah sampai kamar' kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh mendnegarnya

"Siap kesayangannya Jimin" kata Jimin

"Good Night hyung. Sleep well, saranghae" kata Jimin

'um. Good Night Jiminie, sleep well too, nado saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghae. Manhi manhi manhi~~' kata Yoongi dengan nada aegyo yang menggemaskan. Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"bye bye" kata Yoongi lagi. Lalu Yoongi mematikan panggilan mereka, begitu juga dengan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah naik tinggi, bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Namun, dua sejoli yang ada di kamar apartemen mewah itu masih saja membungkus diri dengan selimut dan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Hingga satu jam, baru ada yang melakukan gerakan gerakan seperti tanda orang yang mau bangun dari tidurnya.

Min Yoongi. Yang sudah mulai tanda tanda akan bangun adalah Min Yoongi. Dia ingun menggerakkan tubuhnya namun terasa berat. Akhirnya dia mendongak dan melihat wajah kekasihnya terlelap di hadapannya

"JIMINIEE!" Pekiknya riang. Jimin yang memang belum tidur terlalu pulas terbangun dari tidurnya.

"hello kesayangan Jimin" kata Jimin setengah sadar

"jiminie kapan sampai? Kenapa Yoongi tidak tahu?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin memeluk Yoongi kembali

"dua jam yang lalu hyung dan kejutan" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum senang

"Kapan Jiminie pergi latihan lagi dengan yang lain?" tanya Yoongi

"Aku baru kembali dan kenapa hyung bertanya begitu" kata Jimin

"Kan Yoongi tanya" kata Yoongi sambil mencebikkan bibirnya

"tiga hari lagi" kata Jimin sambil membawa Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya lebih erat lagi

"Yeeeyyy, bagus kalau begitu, Yoongi mau menghabiskan waktu sama Jiminie, karena lusa juga Yoongi ada latihan dengan yang lain" kata Yoongi. Jimin hanya ber hm hm ria mendengarnya.

"kalau begitu nanti saja kita bangun lagi ya Jiminieeee, sekarang tidur lagi" kata Yoongi. JImin kembali berdehem. Lalu Yoongi menyamankan pelukannya pada Jimin. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama Yoongi sudah tertidur. Jimin membuka matanya sedikit dan melirik ke arah Yoongi

"dasar putri tidur" katanya sambil terkekh kecil dan mencium pucuk kepala Yoongi lalu kembali tidur.\

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: halllllloo, ada yang nonton fcm lawan sfc? Itu ya ampun liat my baby baby dolphin duck butt si semok baby baby Junsu. ku galau karen nggak nonton langsung padahal deket, hikseu sama sama di bekasi. Tapi apa daya ketika di datang kantong sedang kering. Liat juga Seyong my name. sekilas mirip dedek Kookie kesayangan, pas diperhatiinlagi muka dedek Kookie lebih bulet daripada dia hehe. Di ajuga keren. Cuman sayang Junsu, Dujun sama Gikwangnya kayak kurang aktif gitu

Dan entah kenapa tiba tiba kepikiran kalau Jimin jadi pemain bola yang suka pergi pergi dan ninggalin Yoongi dan Yoongi yang kangen dan manja sama jimin. Hehe

Gimana gimana? Bagus gak?


	15. FEVER

MinYoon drabble and oneshoot collection : fever

.

.

.

MinYoon

,

,

,

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

Seokjin mendesah lelah melihat Yoongi yang terbaring di ranjangnya tanpa mau memakan bubur yang dia buat. Seokjin menghela nafas lagi melihat Yoongi yang terbaring pasrah dengan kompresan di keningnya dan bergumam nama Jimin. Jungkook memasuki kamar Yoongi dan berdiri di samping Seokjin

"yoongi hyung pasti tidak mau makan" kata Jungkook. Seokjin hanya mengangguk.

Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jungkook tinggal bersama di rumah yang mereka sewa. Mereka adalah teman sekampus. Awalnya mereka tinggal di dorm kampus dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

"haah, kau sudah menelepon Taehyung, Kookie?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook mengangguk

"eung. Nanti Taetae hyung akan kesini dengan jimin hyung. Sekarang mereka masih sibuk" kata Jungkook.

"Kalau bisa Jimin cepat kesini karena Yoongi tidak mau makan dan hanya bergumam Jimin sedaritadi" kata Seokjin. Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengambil handphonenya dan mengirimkan pesan pada kekasihnya.

"yak Yoongi-ya , ayo lah makan dulu" kata Seokjin. Yoongi menggeleng dengan mata terpejam.

"jimin" lirihnya. Seokjin menghela nafas.

"dasar Yoongi. kalau sakit benar benar melebihi Jungkook" kata Seokjin. Lalu Seokjin keluar menyusul Jungkook yang sibuk dengan handphonenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki rumah kontrakan milikl Seokjin, Jungkook dan Yoongi. setelah rapat tadi, Jimin segera kesini bersama Taehyung

"Jimin! Akhirnya kau sampai juga" kata Seokjin segera menghampiri Jimin

"iya hyung aku ada rapat penting hari ini" kata Jimin. Seokjin mengangguk

"Cepat bujuk Yoongi makan. Dia tidak mau makan daritadi" kata Seokjin. Jimin mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi. Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang bergulung di dalam selimutnya

"yoongi" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengintip dari balik selimutnya dan segera membuka selimutnya begitu melihat kekasihnya itu

"JIMINIE!" seru Yoongi lalu memeluk Jimin. Jimin terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang begitu menggemaskan

"Seokjin hyung bilang kalau Yoongi tidak mau makan" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk kecil

"Yoongi maunya disupain Jimin" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengusap usap punggung Yoongi

"jangan gitu Yoongi. Yoongi sedang sakit jadi tidak boleh menunggu Jimin. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa cepat sembuh jika begini hm?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Jimin kesal

"jiminie jahat! Yoongi kan cuman mau di suapin Jiminie!" seru Yoongi. Jimin mengusak kepala Yoongi

"baik baik. Yoongi kan bisa Jimin suapin saat makan malam. Tapi makan siang Yoongi harus makan. Jangan malah menunggu Jimin. Jimin khawathir" kata Jimin sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi sayang. Yoongi menunduk. Jimin tersneyum kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"jadi sekarang makan ya?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum lalu mengambil bubur yang sudah di sediakan Seokjin dan menyuapkannya pada Yoongi.

Jimin menyuapkan Yoongi bubur dengan telaten. Sambil sesekali memegang kening kekasihnya mengukur tingkat demam kekasihnya. Setelah beberapa suap, Yoongi menolak buburnya

"tidak mau~" kata Yoongi. jimin menghela nafas

"Jimin kecewa deh. Jimin sudah buru buru kesini supaya Yoongi makan tapi Yoongi malah makan sedikit" kata Jimin. Yoongi menunduk

"makan lagi ya? Lima suap lagi?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"tapi Jiminie temenin Yoongi tidur ya" kata Yoongi

"kalau Jimin temenin Yoongi tidur, Yoongi harus habisin makanannya. Bagaimana?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin tanpa berkedip seolah sedang berfikir. Tak lama Yoongi mengangguk lalu meminta Jimin kembali menyuapkan bubur lagi. Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoongi. Setelah buburnya habis, Jimin mengelap bibir Yoongi lalu memberikan minum dan obat untuk Yoongi.

"Yoongi nggak mau minum obat" kata Yoongi sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jimin menghela nafasnya

"Yoongi tidak mau sembuh?" kata Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Kalau gitu minum obatnya" kata Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng

"kalau Yoongi tidak mau minum obat, Jimin tidak mau peluk Yoongi" kata Jimin. Yoongi membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Lalu segera membuka mulutnya meminta obatnya. Jimin tersenyum lalu memberikan obat Yoongi dan segelas air

"pahittt~~" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh sambil meletakkan gelas di nakas di samping ranjang Yoongi

"ayo tidur" kata Jimin. Yoongi memekik senang dan mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Jimin supaya tidur di sampingnya. Jimin hanya menurut dan naik ke atas kasur Yoongi lalu tiduran di samping Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi menyamankan tubuh mungilnya pada pelukan Jimin, lalu balas memeluk Jimin dan memejamkan matanya nyaman. Jimin menyanyikan lullaby untuk Yoongi sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi. Yoongi merasa terbuai lalu matanya mulai terpejam karena berat. Tak berapa lama, Yoongi sudah tidur nyaman di dalam pelukan jimin. Jimin mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi lembut

"good night sugar~~. Sleep well and get well soon" kata Jimin.

.

.

.

END

.

.


End file.
